My Handsome Brothers
by I am E.L.F and JOYer
Summary: Tiga Cho bersaudara ketampanannya sangat mempesona. Hangeng yang mahir di bidang seni, Kyuhyun yang mahir di bidang olahraga, dan Kibum yang cerdas dan misterius. Tapi, ketiga namja super keren ini malah jatuh cinta pada Sungmin, namja yang lebih manis daripada yeoja asli. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, Sungmin itu….. adik mereka? /KyuMin/YAOI
1. Chapter 1

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

My Handsome Brothers

Cho Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Cho Sungmin and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : T

**YAOI**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Desclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Ff ini remake dari komik My handsome brother karya Shiraishi Yuki**

**CHAPTER 1**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Summary: Tiga Cho bersaudara ketampanannya sangat mempesona. **Hangeng** yang mahir di bidang seni, **Kyuhyun** yang mahir di bidang olahraga, dan **Kibum** yang cerdas dan misterius. Tapi, ketiga namja super keren ini malah jatuh cinta pada **Sungmin**, namja yang lebih manis daripada yeoja asli. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, **Sungmin** itu….. adik mereka!?

**Flashback**

**Seorang wanita berambut pendek sedang berbincang dengan tiga orang bocah dihadapannya.**

"**Kalian anak baik" ujarnya**

**Ketiga bocah itu hanya menatap balik wanita tadi dengan tatapan penuh tanya**

"**Karena kalian anak-anak yang kuat." Sambungnya sambil memegang tangan ketiga bocah itu dalam genggamannya.**

"**Jebal." Air mata menetes dari pelupuk matanya "Lindungi Sungmin untuk selamanya, ya."**

**Flashback End**

O0o0o0O

_Hari ini aku akan menikah. Suamiku. Adalah kakakku. Tapi saat itu, sama sekali tidak terbayang olehku akan begini akhirnya._

O0o0o0O

"Upacara akan dimulai. Siswa kelas 1, silahkan berkumpul di aula olahraga." Instruksi dari salah seorang guru menyebabkan para siswa baru bergegas ke aula olahraga. Sedangkan, suasana di Sapphire Blue High School tampak riuh rendah dengan gosip yang beredar pagi itu.

"Hey, Kau dengar tidak? Adik laki-laki **Cho bersaudara** masuk ke sekolah ini, lho!" kata seorang siswi sambil membisikkan berita itu ke telinga temannya.

"Benarkah? Pasti sangat tampan ya." Temannya menanggapi dengan tidak kalah antusias.

"Aku jadi penasaran." Katanya sambil mengelus tangannya ke dagu.

Di sekolah ini, ada 3 bersaudara Cho yang ketampanannya sangat mempesona seluruh gadis dan karena kekuatannya mampu membuat seluruh lelaki takluk oleh ketiga Cho bersaudara. Oleh karena itu, Cho bersaudara adalah 3 sosok yang sangat di hormati oleh seluruh warga sekolah.

O0o0o0o0O

"Wah, kuenya cantik sekali." Seru seorang siswi dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Aku tidak menyangka bisa memakan kue seenak ini." Siswi lainnya memuji dengan tidak kalah heboh.

"Kenapa masakan ketua bisa sangat enak?" tanya siswi lainnya yang kini sedang menatap sang pembuat kue dengan rasa kagum yang melimpah.

"Itu karena aku membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati" Sang pembuat kue memamerkan senyum manisnya kepada siswi yang hadir sebagai bentuk terima kasih atas pujian yang dilayangkan kepadanya.

**Cho Hangeng, 18 tahun (Kelas 3 SMA) yang mahir di bidang seni. Si sulung keluarga Cho. Memiliki sifat yang lembut dan penyayang. Sabar dan perhatian.**

'_Ketua Cho memasak untuk kami.'_ Batin seluruh siswi yang tergabung dalam Club memasak, dimana kini mereka menatap sang ketua dengan tatapan cinta yang sangat besar.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain…

"Kyaaaaaaaaa" jerit para siswi terdengar antusias dari pinggir lapangan sepak bola

"Tendangan Kyuhyun berhasil lagi."

"Kyuhyun keren sekali."

Sedangkan orang yang dibicarakan hanya lewat sambil lalu saja, tidak peduli dengan teriakan sadis para siswi di pinggir lapangan.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, bergabung dengan club kami saja." Ajak seorang siswa yang melihat potensi Kyuhyun yang sangat besar hingga berniat mengajak Kyuhyun bergabung bersama club futsalnya.

"Tidak mau. Aku tidak suka terikat." dengan wajah dingin, Kyuhyun menolak tawaran bergabung.

"Eeeh? Kyuhyun—" temannya hanya terperangah melihat perangai Kyuhyun.

**Cho Kyuhyun, 17 tahun (Kelas 2 SMA) yang mahir di bidang olahraga. Kakak kembar Kibum. Memiliki sifat dingin, cuek dan apatis. Tapi mesum.**

"Lihatlah! Men's Max bulan ini!" ujar seorang siswi sambil menyodorkan majalah bulanan yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu kehadirannya kepada temannya.

"Disini ada fotonya Kibum-ssi!" tambahnya, sedangkan temannya kini menjerit histeris melihat foto sexy Kibum yang sedang topless.

"Kyaaaa, kereeeeenn" ujar temannya

"Dia lebih keren daripada model majalanya!" Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menabrak bahu siswi tersebut.

"Ah, maaf." Ujarnya salah tingkah karena tadi dia sedang terfokus pada majalah yang dipegangnya sambil menengokkan kepalanya ke arah siswa yang menabraknya.

"Tolong, hati-hati." Siswa dengan wajah serius menatap siswi itu dengan wajah dingin dan berlalu begitu saja, berjalan dengan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

**Cho Kibum, 17 tahun (Kelas 2 SMA) yang cerdas dan misterius. Adik kembar Kyuhyun. Memiliki sifat serius, tegas dan apa adanya.**

"….." Tiba-tiba suasana berubah hening. Siswi itu masih memegang majalanya dan hanya terpaku melihat kepergian Kibum. Temannya melirik ke siswi tersebut dan terkejut melihat darah yang keluar dari hidungnya dan langsung jatuh pingsan, beruntung temannya langsung menahannya hingga tubuh siswi itu tidak langsung membentur lantai.

"Ada siswi yang mimisan lagi! Hari ini sudah 8 siswi lho!" bisik-bisik terdengar di sekitar tempat kejadian perkara.

"Cho bersaudara memang luar biasa." Decak kagum mengalir begitu saja melihat banyaknya siswi yang meleleh hanya dengan bertemu pandang dengan Cho bersaudara.

"Kalau kesempurnaan dan ketampanan ketiganya digabung, pasti dahsyat sekali" mereka membayangkan ketiganya berjalan beriringan dengan sangat mempesona.

"Kyaaaaaa."

"Ada apa lagi ini?" tanya seorang siswa dengan wajah bingung dan sedikit jengah karena sudah terlalu banyak teriakan yang didengarnya pagi ini.

"Aigoooo! Jangan tarik rok milikku" terlihat seorang siswi sedang menarik roknya dari sesuatu yang menahannya

"Weeek, weeeek"

"Hentikan bebek nakal." Siswi tersebut sedang diganggu oleh bebek ganas yang menyerangnya terus menerus, entah apa yang membuat bebek tersebut menjadi liar seperti ini. Apa karena dirinya yang menyerupai princess swan.

"Itu bebek dari danau sebelahkan?" para siswa dan siswi langsung mengerumuni siswi yang sedang dalam kesusahan itu dan hanya menonton dari pinggir. Tidak membantu sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba si bebek melepaskan paruhnya dari rok milik siswi itu hingga tarik menarik yang tadinya sama kuat, kini lebih berat sebelah ke arah siswi tersebut dan—

"Uwaaaaa."

**Bruukkk**

Menyebabkan siswi itu terjatuh di kubangan lumpur.

'_Hari pertama masuk sekolah, malah mendapat kejadian begini.'_ Batinnya. Bukan sesuatu yang baik untuk memulai hari.

"A-anu, permisi, ada yang bawa sapu tangan?" tanya siswi itu pada kerumunan murid yang malah berbalik memunggunginya dengan cepat dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Sana, tolong dia." Ujar siswa 1

"Tidak, ah. Dia sangat kotor." Ujar siswa 2

'_Eomma, dunia memang kejam.'_ Batin siswi itu nelangsa.

Namun, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang ada seseorang yang meraih pinggangnya dan mengangkatnya dari kubangan lumpur itu.

"Kau kenapa, ming?" suara yang sangat sungmin kenal, hanya satu orang yang memanggilnya demikian.

Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati "K-Kyuhyun hyung"

"Kenapa basah begini?" Tanya seseorang yang kini menyampirkan jas sekolahnya di pundak Sungmin

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri "Hangeng hyung"

"Pakai jasku, agar tidak masuk angin." Hangeng menepuk pundak Sungmin

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya "Gomawo, hyung."

"Coba kulihat, lumpurnya tidak masuk ke mata kan?" kali ini ada tangan seseorang yang menyentuh pipinya lembut

Mau tidak mau Sungmin harus mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan dan mendapati killer smile dari hyungnya yang lain "Aku tidak apa-apa, Kibum hyung" Sungmin tersenyum mencoba menenangkan ketiga hyung yang sangat melindunginya ini.

Sedangkan di kejauhan, kerumunan murid yang tadi terlihat bingung dengan pemandangan dimana Cho bersaudara memperhatikan seorang siswi.

"Ming, kenapa kau malah cross dress di hari pertamamu sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun heran

"Aku lebih suka melihatmu apa adanya." Sambung Kibum

"Apa yang terjadi, heum?" tanya Hangeng sambil mengelus puncuk kepala Sungmin.

"Ini karena aku kalah taruhan dengan Heechul hyung. Sebagai hukumannya, aku harus memakai seragam siswi selama sebulan."

Raut wajah Cho bersaudara langsung berubah mendengar penuturan Sungmin, seakan-akan muncul kobaran api dari mata dan kepala mereka.

"haha, ini hanya hal sepele kok. Tidak usah khawatir, ne." Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana yang tiba-tiba menjadi tegang.

"Apa-apaan ini?" Teriakan seorang siswi membuyarkan sejenak ketegangan yang terjadi diantara Cho bersaudara. Cho bersaudara balas menatap siswi itu dengan pandangan malas.

"Kenapa Cho bersaudara mengurusi gadis seperti dia?" protes siswi lainnya yang merasa iri karena Cho bersaudara tidak pernah memperlakukan siswi manapun sehalus itu.

"Memangnya mengurusi adik tercinta perlu alasan ya?" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk leher Sungmin dari samping seolah menandakan kepemilikannya. Kibum memeluk pinggang Sungmin dari samping dan Hangeng mengawasi mereka di belakang Sungmin.

"Adiiiiiiiikkkkkk?" semua murid terlihat shocked.

'_reaksi mereka, seperti yang kuduga'_ batin Sungmin

"Gotjimal."

"Katanya adiknya laki-laki dan tampan."

"Kenapa terlihat cantik sekali?"

'_CANTIK!'_ Sungmin merasa tertohok di ulu hatinya. Bagaimana bisa dirinya yang tampan ini mereka bilang cantik. Ah iya, pasti karena baju ini.

"..Itu, adiknya Cho bersaudara?"

"Aku iri padanya"

'_Belasan tahun lamanya aku dicemburui orang-orang karena disayangi oleh kakak-kakak sekeren mereka. Aku ingin hari-hari berat itu segera berakhir.' _Tekad Sungmin

"Aku ini sudah SMA, kalau kalian menempel terus begini, aku akan malu." Cho bersaudara terdiam mendengar ucapan Sungmin.

"Aku mohon, kalau di luar rumah jaga jarak denganku, ya!" Sungmin menyampaikan keinginannya dengan harapan para hyungnya mengerti akan posisinya.

Namun, hal sebaliknya yang sungmin dapat.

**Gyut**

Hangeng menaruh tangan Sungmin di pipinya "Kalau sedang malu, Kau imut sekali."

Kibum masih memeluk perut Sungmin dan mendongakkan kepalanya "Kau tidak perlu malu pada kami, Min."

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari samping dan menaruh kepalanya di ceruk leher Sungmin, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari tubuh adiknya "Sebenarnya kamu senang, kan?" Kyuhyun menggoda Sungmin hingga pipinya merona.

Membuat ketiga Cho bersaudara yang melihatnya menjadi histeris "Kyeoptaaa~" ujar ketiganya serentak

Sedangkan siswa dan siswi di belakang mereka menatap Sungmin kesal karena perhatian Cho bersaudara hanya tertuju padanya.

'_Kenapa kalian mengambil kesimpulan seenaknya?'_ teriak Sungmin dalam hati.

O0o0o0O

Akibat memakai seragam siswi Sapphire Blue High School, Sungmin jadi dipandang aneh ketika memasuki toilet pria. Dengan berat hati, dia melangkahkan kakiknya ke toilet wanita. Eits, jangan berpikiran macam-macam dulu, Sungmin hanya berniat membasuh wajahnya tidak lebih. Saat sedang membasuh wajahnya tiba-tiba seorang siswi bersender pada tembok di sebelahnya.

"Eung, kasih sayang kakak-kakakmu itu." Suara itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Sungmin. "Ketika Sekolah dasar bisa membuat tertawa, tapi kalau sekarang malah risih melihatnya."

Sungmin memandang tajam siswi tersebut, ah iya Victoria-ssi.

"Bahaya kalau seperti ini terus, Min." Sungmin tidak mengerti maksud perkataan Victoria

"Kamu tidak akan punya pacar kalau terus dikerubungi kakak-kakakmu, lho. Mungkin kamu tidak akan bisa jatuh cinta sampai jadi kakek-kakek peyot." Sungmin terkejut mendengar diagnosa Victoria akan dirinya

'_Tidak bisa merasakan jatuh cinta sampai jadi kakek-kakek peyot?'_ Sungmin membayangkan dirinya saat lanjut usia, memakai tongkat dan bertanya-tanya 'apakah gerangan cinta?'

'_Aku tidak mau begitu'_ batinnya menjerit.

O0o0o0O

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya sambil menundukkan kepala di sepanjang koridor membayangkan percakapannya dengan Victoria barusan. Wejangan dari Victoria juga tak luput dari pikirannya.

"_Kalau tidak mau begitu, kamu harus punya pacar Min."_

"Vic memang bilang begitu—" Pikiran Sungmin masih di awang-awang, antara sadar dan tidak karena membayangkan sulitnya punya pacar.

'_Tapi begitu mereka tahu aku ini adik bungsu Cho bersaudara, tidak ada seorangpun yang mau mendekat. Kalau kondisinya begini, mana bisa aku jatuh cinta?' _Sungmin tersenyum miris meratapi kisah cintanya yang tidak kunjung mekar.

"Aaakh!" Sungmin menengadahkan kepalanya

"Jariku teriris papan besi." Sungmin melihat seorang siswa itu meniup-niupkan jarinya yang mulai mengeluarkan darah

"Kau baik-baik saja? Itu berdarah." Temannya ikut panik melihat darah yang semakin banyak keluar.

"Lalu sebaiknya ini diapakan?" tanya siswa yang jarinya berdarah itu

"Mana aku tahu, aku tidak mau lihat, aku benci darah!" temannya tidak melakukan tindakan apapun

"Serius—"

"Coba kulihat!" Tanpa persetujuan dari siswa itu, Sungmin berinisiatif menggapai tangan siswa yang berdarah.

"Hentikan dulu pendarahannya." Kedua siswa itu malah takjub dengan keberanian Sungmin "Aku balut plester ya."

"Kamu anggota club kesehatan ya?" tanya siswa yang tangannya berada dalam genggaman Sungmin

"Salah satu kakakku sering pulang ke rumah dengan luka seperti ini, mungkin karena itu aku jadi terbiasa."

"Jungmo, siswi eh—siswa ini adiknya Cho bersaudara." Temannya mewanti-wanti siswa yang bernama Jungmo itu "Sebaiknya jangan dekat-dekat dengannya"

"Selesai." Sungmin memamerkan senyum kelincinya dan tangan Jungmo yang berdarah kini sudah berbalut plester lucu bergambar hello kitty. "ini hanya penanganan sementara, sebaiknya kamu minta diobati ke UKS"

"Aku permisi " Sungmin akan membalikkan badannya dan beranjak pergi ketika Jungmo dengan tiba-tiba memegang lengannya

"Tunggu" Jungmo menatap Sungmin tegas "Kalau tidak keberatan, jadilah pacarku!"

Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan Jungmo yang tiba-tiba "Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

Wajah Sungmin langsung memerah antara malu dan senang ditembak Jungmo "Lagipula, aku ini adiknya Cho bersaudara lho, kau tidak takut?" tanya Sungmin menatap Jungmo cemas

"Tidak" Jungmo menjawab dengan cepat "Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat namja semanis dan seimut dirimu. Aku menyukai kau yang seperti itu."

Sungmin tercengang dengan keberanian Jungmo menyatakan cinta kepadanya _'Ini pernyataan cinta pertama untukku'_ batin Sungmin

"Ba-Baiklah, aku mau!" Seperti mimpi, akhirnya Sungmin bisa merasakan cinta selain pada kakakknya.

Namun, kejadian Jungmo yang menyatakan perasaannya, tidak luput dari pengawasan dua pasang mata.

**TBC / Delete ?**

Di ff ini aku buat Kyuhyun mahir di bidang olahraga, aku pengen sekali-kali buat Kyu keluar dari karakter aslinya.. hehe tapi tetap dengan sikap cueknya yang bikin temen2nya kretek.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

My Handsome Brothers

Cho Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Cho Sungmin and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : T

**YAOI**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Desclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**FF ini remake dari komik My handsome brothers karya Shiraishi Yuki**

**CHAPTER 2**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho…

"Minta diajari masak?' tanya Hangeng heran, tidak seperti biasanya Sungmin berperilaku seperti ini. Sungmin memang tidak mahir dalam hal masak memasak karena dia yang paling kecil jadi dia sangat dimanjakan oleh ketiga hyungnya, Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Namun, selama ini Hangeng tidak pernah mencium gelagat Sungmin yang tertarik pada bidang ini kecuali hari ini.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Hangeng sedikit curiga pada tingkah laku adik manisnya.

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan dilontarkan pada kakak sulungnya, lempar madu atau racun? _'Kalau aku menjawab jujur bahwa aku ingin memasak untuk pacarku—'_ Sungmin langsung membayangkan reaksi dari ketiga kakaknya.

**Ketiga kakaknya akan memasang tampang sangar dengan Hangeng memegang pisau daging, Kyuhyun dengan trisulanya yang teracung tinggi dan Kibum dengan tongkat baseballnya **_**'Pacar? Bawa dia kesini, kami yang akan memasaknya' **_

Yang ada malah ketiga kakaknya akan menghajar Jungmo habis-habisan

**Glup**

Sungmin menelan air ludahnya dengan susah payah _'pasti akan begitu kejadiannya, gawat'_ pikirnya gelisah.

"Ng… tidak jadi, hyung, hahaha." Dengan tawa yang dipaksakan dan terkesan hambar, Sungmin mundur selangkah demi selangkah ke belakang berusaha menghindari Hangeng.

"Lho, kenapa?" tanya Hangeng heran sambil memegang pengaduk sup. Kecurigaannya semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aku memang tidak minat memasak. Seumur hidup tidak akan mau." Sungmin langsung beranjak meninggalkan Hangeng sendirian di dapur.

"Ooh" Hangeng hanya terbengong-bengong setelah ditinggalkan Sungmin _'Sungmin aneh, tapi tetap manis'_ pikirnya.

O0o0o0O

Sungmin jatuh terduduk di lantai koridor rumahnya, aura suram tiba-tiba muncul di sekitar Sungmin.

'_Kalau ketahuan, pasti semuanya akan berantakan'_ pikirnya murung_ 'padahal, akhirnya ada orang yang suka padaku. Aku tidak mau terpisah darinya.'_

Seseorang melihat Sungmin yang sedang duduk di lantai rumah mereka, segera menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Ming?" Tanya seseorang sambil mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan sayang dan berjongkok di samping Sungmin "Wajahmu pucat, lho"

'_Kyuhyun hyung?!'_ batin Sungmin menjerit

"Aah, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sungmin semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Ooh" sahut Kyuhyun "Kalau kau ada masalah, katakan padaku." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin.

"Hyung~" Sungmin protes karena tangan Kyuhyun yang memporak-porandakan tatanan rambutnya

Sedangkan Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis melihat reaksi Sungmin yang kelewat imut itu "Aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu, Ming."

**Deg**

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Sungmin terasa panas dan dentuman di dada sebelah kirinya semakin keras _'Kyuhyun hyung' batinnya 'Aku merasa bersalah menyembunyikan hal ini dari mereka.'_

Kyuhyun masih meletakkan tangannya di kepala Sungmin dan menatap lekat wajah yang menampilkan raut yang tidak seperti biasanya.

'_Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Kalau aku terus terang malah akan semakin kacau kan!'_

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri dari duduknya dan pura-pura teringat sesuatu "Oh iya, aku lupa kalau ada PR." Ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Kyuhyun yang melihat keanehan pada Sungmin langsung mengernyitkan kedua alis tebalnya.

"Sampai nanti ya, hyung." Sungmin terburu-buru menyelesaikan kalimatnya dan secepat kilat langsung pergi dari hadapan Kyuhyun _'Aku harus menyembunyikannya'_ pikirnya

Namun, kejadian itu tidak luput dari pengamatan Hangeng dan Kibum yang sedari tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan Kyumin dari balik pintu. Semakin aneh sikap Sungmin pada hyung-hyungnya maka ada sesuatu hal yang sedang dia sembunyikan karena Sungmin tipikal orang yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Hangeng dan Kibum keluar dari persembunyian mereka, Hangeng bersandar pada kusen pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan Kibum melonggokkan kepalanya menatap kepergian Sungmin ke lantai dua rumah mereka.

"Sungmin itu—" Kyuhyun menerawang kejadian barusan dan menolehkan kepalanya pada dua saudaranya.

Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum saling berpandangan "Sangat mudah ditebak" sambung ketiganya kompak.

O0o0o0O

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin bangun lebih dulu daripada hyung-hyungnya. Setelah mengenakan seragam sekolah cross dressnya, dia pergi ke dapur dengan mengendap-endap dan mengambil selembar roti kemudian langsung memakannya sambil melangkah ke pintu depan. Sungmin mengenakan sepatunya dan nyaris saja dia berhasil memegang gagang pintu ketika pintu depan terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya juga.

Sungmin syok karena Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, bahkan roti yang berada di mulutnya kini sudah jatuh ke lantai.

"Pagi sekali untuk berangkat, Minimi." Kyuhyun menangkap basah Sungmin yang sekarang sedang berusaha merangkai kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan kepada Kyuhyun.

'_Ayo, otak. Bekerjalah!'_ rutuknya dalam hati

"A-aku, ada piket kelas hyung. Jadi aku berangkat pagi hari ini." Sungmin tersenyum kikuk mendengar dirinya sendiri berkata demikian.

"Mm, kalau begitu. Ayo berangkat bersamaku." Kyuhyun berusaha mengikuti kemana arah permainan kata Sungmin. _'Piket apanya, bahkan sekolah kami adalah sekolah internasional yang menggunakan jasa cleaning service agar kelas mereka tetap bersih.'_ Mungkin ini efek karena Sungmin tidak pergi ke Aula olahraga sehingga dia tidak mengetahui fakta tentang sekolahnya sendiri.

"Ti-tidak usah hyung. Hari ini aku akan mampir ke rumah Heechul hyung dulu, setelah itu aku akan mampir ke toko HaeHyuk, kemudian pergi ke sekolah. Makanya aku berangkat pagi hyung." elak Sungmin.

"Tapi kau hanya makan roti pagi ini, bagaimana jika anemiamu kambuh? Dan sekarang masih jam 6 pagi Min." Kyuhyun melakukan protesnya atas sikap Sungmin yang kelewat aneh sejak kemarin hingga Hangeng dan Kibum terbangun dari tidurnya karena mendengar kegaduhan di lantai satu rumah mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

Hangeng berjalan dengan mata setengah terbuka dan Kibum berjalan sambil mengusap sebelah matanya.

"Ada apa ini, Kyu?" Tanya Hangeng setelah sampai di area pintu depan "Eoh, Sungmin. Kau sudah memakai seragam sekolah? Tidak berangkat bersama kami?"

"Aku tidak langsung ke sekolah hyung, aku akan mampir ke rumah Heechul hyung, toko Haehyuk, dan setelah itu berangkat ke sekolah. Makanya aku berangkat sepagi ini"

"Kenapa kau ingin mengunjungi ratu iblis itu sepagi Min?" tanya Kibum heran

"Aku ingin meminta pengurangan masa hukuman hyung, panggilanku tidak di angkat semalam. Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk menemuinya langsung." Hangeng mengernyitkan keningnya sejenak

"Kau tidak usah menemuinya Min, biar hyung saja yang bicara dengannya." Hangeng mengusulkan diri karena dia tahu, urusan dengan ratu iblis itu tidak mudah selesai jika adik imutnya ini yang melobi.

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang karena Sungmin diam saja, Kyuhyun menutup pintu depan dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Sungmin. Sekarang saatnya beraksi "Nah, sekarang kau sarapan dulu kemudian berangkat bersama kami ke sekolah. Menemui HaeHyuknya sepulang sekolah saja. Eotthae?"

"Apa? Kau belum sarapan Min?" Kibum tiba-tiba teriak frustrasi "Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Ayo kita ke dapur." Sungmin melepas kembali sepatunya karena kini Kibum ikut menggiring Sungmin ke meja makan, Sungmin hanya pasrah menerima sikap over protective yang dilakukan para hyungnya. Namun semua itu demi kebaikan dirinya juga.

"Hyung akan membuatkanmu nasi goreng Beijing, makanan favoritmu." Hangeng tersenyum ceria karena masakannya menjadi kesukaan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk tanda setuju.

O0o0o0O

Sungmin berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk di sepanjang koridor sekolah yang sedang sepi _'Karena takut dicurigai hyung, aku malah jadi serba salah.'_

'_Tapi—'_tiba-tiba saja wajah murung tadi berubah menjadi senyum penuh arti _'terima kasih Ryeowook hyung, akhirnya aku bisa memberikan kue buatanku untuk Jungmo hyung.'_ Sungmin melayangkan tangannya ke atas dengan sebuah bungkusan dalam genggamannya.

Karena tadi pagi Sungmin berangkat bersama ketiga hyungnya, akhirnya Sungmin terpaksa membuat kue saat jam istirahat di sekolah dan menggunakan ruangan PKK dimana Kim Ryeowook—salah satu teman Cho bersaudara adalah ketuanya sehingga dia bisa mengajari Sungmin membuat kue dengan waktu singkat. Ryeowook memuji keterampilan Sungmin yang mampu belajar dalam waktu singkat. Kemampuan otodidaknya patut di acungi jempol.

'_Semoga Jungmo hyung senang menerimanya'_ pikirnya dengan wajah memerah.

"Kau ini mengganggu saja."

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya setelah mendengar suara seseorang yang dikenalnya. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke lingkungan sekitar.

'_Lho? Mereka bertiga sedang apa?'_ Sungmin menatap ketiga hyungnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya.

"Jangan dekati Sungmin lagi, kalau masih nekat," Kyuhyun mencengkram kerah baju Jungmo dengan kuat "Jangan salahkan kami kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu."

Mendengar hal itu, amarah Sungmin semakin memuncak seperti roket yang siap meluncur.

"Sedang apa kalian?" tanya Sungmin mengintervensi

Cho bersaudara plus Jungmo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Sungmin di sana.

"Kenapa kalian lakukan itu? Apa karena Jungmo hyung pacaran denganku?" Sungmin sedih melihat ketiga hyungnya melakukan hal itu, padahal Jungmo adalah orang pertama yang suka padanya.

"Sungmin" Ketiga hyungnya menatap Sungmin meminta pengertian.

"Ini semua demi ka—"

"Bukan demi aku, tapi demi ego kalian sendiri kan?" perkataan Kyuhyun terpotong oleh Sungmin yang menjudge ketiga hyungnya.

"Cukup, jangan ikut campur kehidupan pribadiku lagi." Sungmin mengatakannya dengan lirih. Mendengar hal itu, Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum merasa tertohok karena perkataan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dingin "Ooh, begitu."

"Sungmin-ah, Kami tidak tahu kalau kau merasa begitu."Kibum mengalihkan pandangannya ke tanah

"Maaf Min. kami tidak akan ikut campur kehidupan pribadimu lagi." Hangeng menghela napas seperti sedang memikul beban berat di pundaknya.

"Sepertinya Sudah waktunya kami menjauh darimu." Lanjut Hangeng

Ketiganya langsung pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dengan Jungmo berdua. Namun, kepergian ketiga hyungnya malah membuat ekspresi Sungmin berubah murung.

"Sungmin-ah." Panggil Jungmo

'_Memang inilah jarak yang seharusnya ada di antara saudara.'_ Batin Sungmin

O0o0o0O

Sungmin mengobati luka gores di wajah Jungmo di ruang UKS "Maaf, sakit ya hyung?" katanya sambil menempelkan antiseptik pada luka Jungmo.

"Tidak, ini hanya luka kecil" Jungmo tersenyum mencoba menenangkan Sungmin. Sungmin kini menempelkan plester di luka Jungmo.

"Lagi pula, aku senang karena bisa di obati oleh dirimu lagi." Tiba-tiba Jungmo memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"…" merasa tidak mendapat balasan, Jungmo yang sedang menyuarakan kegembiraannya langsung menengadah dan mendapatkan Sungmin yang sedang memandang kosong ke arahnya. Jungmo tahu, hanya raga Sungmin yang ada dihadapannya kini tapi pikirannya entah melayang ke mana.

"Sungmin-ah, kau kenapa?" tanya Jungmo

"Hah? Ah, maaf hyung." Sungmin kembali ke raganya "Seharusnya ketiga hyungku tidak perlu melakukan hal ini."

Jungmo menundukkan wajahnya "Ooh, mereka berbuat begitu—" seringaian terpampang di wajahnya "Mungkin karena mereka sadar kalau aku tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukaimu. Aku ini bukan pecinta sesama jenis"

**Deg**

Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan Jungmo, hingga dia tidak menyadari jika dirinya kini sudah berada di bawah kungkungan Jungmo. Pandangannya kembali kosong dan pikirannya melayang, ternyata orang yang dia pikir menyukai dirinya tidak benar-benar berlaku demikian.

"Aku mendekatimu karena ingin menakut-nakuti Cho bersaudara." Jungmo menampilkan gurat kekecewaan saat mengatakannya "Khususnya Cho Kyuhyun" wajahnya berubah mengeras ketika melontarkan nama hyungnya yang satu itu.

"Dengar ya, karena dialah penyebab aku putus dengan gadis yang kusukai." Sungmin melihat Jungmo hampir mengeluarkan liquid dari pelupuk matanya, sepertinya dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu "Mantan pacarku itu manajer klub sepak bola. Dia menyukai Kyuhyun yang hanya dilihatnya sesekali. Dia bodoh sekali, dengan mudahnya tertipu hanya karena Kyuhyun berwajah tampan."

"Aku mengerti" jawab Sungmin dingin.

"Iya kan? Dasar gadis bo—"

"Aku mengerti kenapa dia menyukai Kyuhyun hyung." Jungmo terdiam mendengar Sungmin cenderung membela hyungnya yang sangat dia benci itu.

"Kyuhyun hyung memang tampan dan mempesona, tapi bukan itu saja. Cho bersaudara yang kutahu adalah orang-orang yang hatinya lurus. Tidak seperti orang yang berbuat begini di belakang. Ketiga hyungku itu benar-benar keren tiada tandingannya." Sungmin menatap nyalang kepada Jungmo dengan foxy eyesnya.

Jungmo kalap mendengar Sungmin yang berani membalas perkataannya.

"Kurang ajar." Jungmo mengangkat tangannya tinggi dan hampir menampar wajah Sungmin jika saja sebuah tendangan dari jendela yang terbuka tidak mengganggunya.

**Dziiing**

"Kau yang kurang ajar, lelaki tidak berguna." Kyuhyun berayun pada palang atas jendela dengan gerakan cepat.

Sungmin yang melihat aksi heroik Kyuhyun merasa terkejut namun terselip rasa bahagia karena hyungnya tidak benar-benar pergi menjauh darinya.

"Akhirnya keluar juga belangnya." Hangeng masuk ke dalam ruang UKS diikuti Kibum di belakangnya "Kami pikir, kau orang yang mudah hingga kami bisa langsung mendepakmu."

"Tapi rupanya adik kami benar-benar tertipu olehmu" Kibum bersandar pada dinding UKS sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

'_hyung~'_ Sungmin langsung duduk dari posisi berbaringnya _'padahal aku sudah mengatakan hal yang menyakiti hati mereka'_

Seperti mendengar suara hati adiknya, Hangeng tersenyum ke arah Sungmin "melindungi adik yang manis, memang tugasnya hyung kan."

"Apapun yang terjadi kami tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja." Ucapan Kyuhyun terdengar posesif di telinga Sungmin membuat kedua pipinya bersemu.

"Karena di dunia ini." Kibum dengan killer smilenya mampu membuat Sungmin terpana.

"Kau yang paling kami sayangi, Min" jawab ketiganya serempak.

Sungmin terharu dan matanya berkaca-kaca tapi tidak mengeluarkan air matanya barang setetes pun, dia tidak ingin dianggap lemah oleh ketiga hyungnya meskipun mereka tidak akan berpikir demikian.

'_Aku memang bodoh, padahal orang-orang yang menyayangiku sejak kecil selalu ada di sisiku.'_

"Aku juga sayang kalian semua. Hyung saranghae" Sungmin memeluk ketiga hyungnya dengan erat.

'_Seharusnya aku bahagia memiliki keluarga yang menyayangiku seperti ini'_

**TBC / Delete ?**

**Hizmikeyla: iya, aku juga ngerasa kecepetan. Cz baru pertama kali remake komik sih, maklumin aja ya, namanya jg lg belajar, tapi jangan bosen-bosen kasih kritik ya.. klo SiBum liat nanti ya bakal ada atau enggak**

**Sissy: judulnya apa klo yang GS?**

**Chu: ada deh, hehe. Cuma Heechul dan Sungmin yang tau**

**paprikapumpkin : yang kepikiran di aku Jungmo sih, hehe **

**ayachi casey: hai, salam kenal juga. Semoga suka ya :D**

**Thanks to: **

**Yuliaksm, choJOYming, Hismikeyla, Baek Ji Hye, sissy, chu, TifyTiffanyLee, Maximumelf, MingKyuMingKyu, 5351, Cho Na Na, paprikapumpkin, hanna, Kyumin ELF, ade. Novitasari1, ayachi casey**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah kalian berikan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

My Handsome Brothers

Cho Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Cho Sungmin and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : T+

**YAOI**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Desclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**FF ini remake dari komik My handsome brothers karya Shiraishi Yuki**

**CHAPTER 3**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

**TENG TONG TENG TONG**

Bel tanda berakhirnya proses belajar mengajar akhirnya terdengar juga di Sapphire Blue High School. Sungmin sejak waktu istirahat tadi tidak sabar untuk menagih janji Kyuhyun agar dia bisa pergi mengunjungi toko HaeHyuk sepulang sekolah. Sungmin berjalan riang dan menebarkan senyum manisnya sejak keluar dari kelas.

"Sungmin-ah" panggilan dari seseorang membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya seketika. Hal itu membuat Sungmin semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada ransel yang dia pakai.

Orang tersebut sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan Sungmin dan tersenyum kecut melihat raut wajah Sungmin yang tidak mau menyambutnya dengan hangat, jelas saja karena dia memang tidak pantas mendapatkannya.

"Sungmin-ah. Aku minta maaf. Tidak seharusnya aku melakukan hal seperti itu padamu."

Sungmin menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas seperti yang Kyuhyun biasa lakukan jika sedang mengejek seseorang.

"Aku sangat menyesal. Aku—apakah kita bisa berteman, Min?"

Sungmin menatap tajam seseorang yang ada di hadapannya kini. Kemudian langsung menendang tulang kering kaki orang tersebut.

"Aaaaaakkh" Sungmin menendangnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Jangan ragukan kemampuan Sungmin, karena meskipun dia sedang memakai seragam cross dress seperti siswi lainnya tapi tenaganya tetap saja tenaga yang dimiliki seorang pria.

"Itu untuk harga diriku." Jungmo yang masih memegang kakinya yang nyeri akibat tendangan Sungmin, menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah menyakiti perasaanmu, Min." Jungmo sudah berdiri tegak lagi meski harus menahan sakit.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu. Tapi, maaf saja tidak cukup kan?"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku menerima perlakuanmu sekarang dan kakakmu tadi siang. Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini pada pihak sekolah."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo kesal. Apa katanya? Tidak akan melaporkan perbuatannya dan kakaknya ke pihak sekolah?

"Jadi kau berencana melaporkannya?" suara Sungmin naik dua oktaf

Jungmo menutup kedua telinganya karena terkejut mendengar teriakan Sungmin

"Aniyo, aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Sungmin tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jungmo. Sekarang saja dia berkata demikian, tapi siapa tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan dibelakangnya.

"Terserah padamu, hyung." Sungmin berlalu dari hadapan Jungmo. Sungmin sudah memanggil Jungmo dengan embel-embel hyung lagi. Tandanya Sungmin sudah memaafkan Jungmo karena bagaimanapun juga Jungmo adalah seorang Sunbae. Jungmo satu angkatan dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

Dengan rok siswinya yang berkibar, Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Jungmo. Namun, Jungmo dengan sigap mengikuti langkah Sungmin dan mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang menurut Sungmin tidak penting.

Sapanjang perjalanan, Sungmin memikirkan perubahan drastis yang dialami oleh Jungmo. Yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal. Entahlah, hati manusia siapa yang tahu? Sekarang bilang ini nanti bilang itu.

Setelah sampai di depan gerbang, Sungmin melihat ketiga hyungnya sudah menunggunya sedari tadi. Sungmin mempercepat langkah kakinya masih dengan Jungmo yang mengekorinya di belakang. Kyuhyun memandang sengit Jungmo yang seperti tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sungmin-ah, jadi kau mau berteman denganku kan?" Jungmo tidak menyadari jika kalimatnya barusan sudah membangunkan singa tidur yang ada pada diri tiga namja di hadapannya. Sedangkan Jungmo sendiri tidak tahu jika dia kini sudah masuk ke kandang singa.

"Kau, berani mendekati Sungmin lagi. Aku akan mencincangmu sampai potongan terkecil." Hangeng mengatupkan giginya saat memberi peringatan satu.

"Kalau kau masih berani juga, aku akan menjadikanmu bully-an satu angkatan." Kyuhyun menampilkan smirk mengerikannya pada Jungmo.

"Atau jika kau sudah bosan hidup, kami akan dengan senang hati menyediakan tempat terakhir untukmu." Kibum mendesiskan peringatan ketiga pada Jungmo.

Jungmo sudah panas dingin mendengar ancaman Cho bersaudara. Ancaman ketiganya bukan gertak sambal belaka. Cari mati saja jika dia ingin melawan kekuasaan mereka bertiga di sekolah ini. Bukan karena sekolah ini adalah milik mereka bertiga, tapi karena mereka mampu menggerakkan hampir seluruh isi sekolah dan mampu berpihak pada ketiganya.

Sedangkan Sungmin yang kini sudah di dalam rangkulan kakak sulungnya, Hangeng. Hanya tersenyum geli melihat raut wajah Jungmo yang mendadak pucat pasi. Ketiga hyungnya ini memang pembunuh berdarah dingin. Ketiganya tidak segan menyingkirkan para pengganggu yang berani bermain-main dengan adik kesayangan mereka.

"Ba-baiklah. A-aku tidak akan mendekati Sungmin lagi" Selangkah demi selangkah, Jungmo memundurkan kakinya kemudian dengan cepat berbalik dan berlari secepat mungkin. Dia bahkan menabrak beberapa siswa dan siswi yang melewatinya.

"Hahahaha." Keempat Cho bersaudara tertawa lepas melihat Jungmo yang lari terbirit-birit.

"Dia lari ketakutan." Kibum tertawa senang sambil menunjukkan jarinya ke arah Jungmo pergi.

"Sepertinya dia sadar sudah berhadapan dengan orang yang salah." Kyuhyun meletakkan tangannya pada pundak Kibum.

"Hyung, apa kalian akan benar-benar melakukan hal itu?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

Hangeng menatap Sungmin yang mengenakan wig cokelat sebahu. Ah, dia pasti akan lebih manis dengan rambut hitamnya.

"Kami tidak segan membasmi hama yang mengitarimu, Min. Kami akan selalu melindungimu."

Ketiganya menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan sayang, Sungmin yang mendapatkan cinta yang besar dari ketiga kakaknya menatap mereka dengan pandangan terima kasih yang tidak kalah besarnya.

"Gomawo hyung~" Sungmin tidak sengaja mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya hingga membuat ketiga saudaranya langsung meleleh seketika.

"Aaah, kyeoptaaa" seru ketiganya senang.

Kyuhyun yang kelewat senang bahkan hampir mencuri ciuman di bibir Sungmin jika saja Kibum tidak membekap bibir Kyuhyun yang sudah seperti angsa liar. Hangeng bahkan mendekap Sungmin makin dalam ke pelukannya, melindungi si kelinci manis dari terjangan predator.

Kyuhyun yang mulutnya di bekap langsung melayangkan protesnya pada Kibum, tapi hanya berupa gumaman tidak jelas. Kibum lalu melepaskan bekapannya.

"Yak, beraninya kau." Kyuhyun langsung mencecar Kibum karena menggagalkan aksinya

"Hey, hormonmu sedang di puncak ya hingga kau lepas kendali." Kibum yang memang paling cerdas diantara ketiganya langsung mengeluarkan hipotesis miliknya

Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat perdebatan keduanya. Hatinya selalu menghangat jika di kelilingi orang-orang yang sangat menyayanginya ini.

"Sudahlah, kalian berdua. Jangan adu mulut di sini. Tidak baik dilihat adik kita yang masih di bawah umur." Hangeng yang mendekap Sungmin erat malah kini menggodanya

"Hyunggg~. Aku bukan anak kecil." Sungmin mengembungkan kedua pipinya.

Kibum yang gemas melihat pipi gembul Sungmin menjawil kedua pipinya tapi tidak sampai menyakiti Sungmin.

"Hahaha, baiklah. Maafkan hyung nde?" Hangeng mengelus rambut Sungmin dengan lembut

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya pelan

"Nah, karena sekarang Sungminnie akan pergi ke toko HaeHyuk. Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung akan menemanimu." Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang merasa terpanggil langsung menepukkan dada mereka siap mengawal sang adik tercinta.

Hangeng langsung melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh Sungmin dan menggiringnya kepada Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang langsung mengapit tangan Sungmin pada kedua sisinya. Kyuhyun di sebelah Kiri dan Kibum di sebelah Kanan.

Sungmin yang mengerti karena Hangeng akan pergi menemui Heechul untuk melobi hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan dari kedua hyungnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah, Kibum-ah, lindungi Sungmin dari gangguan apapun. Aku percaya pada kalian." Hangeng menatap kedua adiknya seperti tatapan Komandan pada ajudannya.

"Siap, pak." Sahut keduanya sambil melakukan sikap hormat sempurna yang langsung ditanggapi oleh Hangeng. Setelah melakukan serah terima Cho Sungmin, keduanya berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum ke arah Kiri sedangkan Hangeng ke arah Kanan.

O0o0o0O

Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Kibum yang telah sampai di toko HaeHyuk dengan selamat tanpa gangguan berarti kecuali kotoran anjing yang menempel pada sepatu Kyuhyun. Sungmin dan Kibum langsung masuk ke dalamnya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun di luar yang sedang membersihkan sepatunya.

Toko HaeHyuk adalah toko kue yang dibangun oleh Sindong dan Nari. Mereka adalah sepasang suami istri yang pernah menolong Sungmin saat dia tersesat di taman. Kenapa toko mereka bernama HaeHyuk? Karena mereka memiliki anak kembar tidak identik yang sangat menggemaskan. Jika Sungmin sudah berkunjung ke tempat ini, dia bisa menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bermain bersama kedua balita yang lucu dan imut itu dan pulangnya akan membeli beberapa cake yang menggugah selera.

"Wah, banyak cake baru." Ujarnya senang.

"Selamat datang" Nari menyambut Sungmin dengan wajah ceria, namun setelah dilihat-lihat dia seperti mengenali gadis yang berada di hadapannya kini

"Ne, Imo." Karena sudah sangat dekat. Sungmin bahkan memanggil Nari dengan panggilan bibi dari pihak ibu. Nari terkejut karena suara yeoja ini mirip dengan seseorang yang dia kenal. Namun Sungmin tidak menyadari jika dirinya kini sedang memakai seragam sekolah siswinya.

"Ah, Sungminnie, kau datang lagi." Ujar Nari dengan antusias. Dia sangat senang pada pemuda ini karena sangat imut dan orangnya menyenangkan. "Imo sempat tidak mengenalimu karena kau berpakaian seperti ini."

Sungmin tersenyum kecut "Aku harus memakai ini selama sebulan karena kalah taruhan Imo."

"Aigoo, kasihan sekali."Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, setuju dengan ucapan Nari "Kau datang sendirian?" tanya Nari

"Tidak, Aku datang bersama Kibum hyung dan Kyuhyun hyung."

Nari mengangguk mengerti "Tapi dimana hyungmu yang satu lagi?" Nari melonggokkan kepalanya, dia melihat Kibum yang sedang melihat-lihat kue-kue cantik miliknya tapi tidak menemukan hyung Sungmin yang satunya.

"Dia ada di luar. Sedang membersihkan sepatunya" Kemudian Sungmin memajukan tubuhnya yang sedikit terhalang oleh kaca penutup kue di hadapannya sambil mengangkat sebelah telapak tangan ke dekat bibirnya "Dia menginjak kotoran anjing."

Nari tertawa pelan dan langsung menutup mulutnya.

"Maaf" kata Nari tapi Nari masih berusaha menahan tawanya

"Tidak apa-apa Imo, yang penting dia tidak mendengar Imo menertawainya." Seperti mendengar ada yang sedang meembicarakannya di belakang. Kyuhyun menampakkan dirinya di kaca depan sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam pada Sungmin. Sungmin yang melihat itu terkekeh pelan.

"Imo, aku pesan cake strawberry 2 dan cake spesial hari ini 2" dua cake strawberry untuknya dan Kibum sedangkan cake spesial hari ini adalah orange cake untuk Kyuhyun dan Hangeng, kedua hyungnya itu tidak terlalu suka yang manis-manis.

"Baiklah, akan Imo siapkan. Tunggu sebentar ne, atau kau ingin menemui HaeHyuk seperti biasanya?" ujar Nari menawarkan

"Mereka ada di tempat biasanya kan Imo?" tanya Sungmin

"Ne, mereka ada di sana." Nari mengangguk senang

Sungmin tersenyum dan mengangguk paham, dia berjalan mendekati Kibum dan menyampaikan maksudnya untuk menemui HaeHyuk sekarang dan Kibum mengerti itu. Dia duduk di salah satu kursi, menunggu Sungmin menemui kedua bocah balita itu.

Saat Sungmin sudah pergi ke ruangan HaeHyuk. Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toko dan mendudukkan dirinya di hadapan Kibum. Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan turut berduka cita atas sepatu mahal Kyuhyun yang terkena kotoran.

"Tidak usah menatapku seperti itu. Sangat menyebalkan tahu." Kyuhyun menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap sekeliling toko yang suasananya cukup nyaman dan dipenuhi dekorasi warna pink. Sangat cocok dengan Sungmin yang menyukai warna pink dan hal-hal manis.

Kibum terkekeh senang. Jarang-jarang dia bisa menertawai Kyuhyun yang biasanya selalu tampil sempurna. Entah kesialan apa yang menghampirinya hari ini.

"Sungmin sedang menemui dua bocah itu ya?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

Kyuhyun seperti sudah hapal kebiasaan Sungmin sejak dua tahun yang lalu saat HaeHyuk lahir. Seminggu tiga kali dia akan menemui mereka yang katanya sangat menggemaskan itu. Kyuhyun kali ini tidak sependapat dengan Sungmin, menggemaskan apanya, dua bocah itu sangat menyebalkan karena suka sekali melemparkan mainan mereka ke wajahnya yang tampan. Kyuhyun bahkan sempat ingin melayangkan kasus perlakuan tidak menyenangkan pada Mahkamah Agung tapi siapa yang mau memproses laporannya jika orang yang di laporkan masih berusia dua tahun.

Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dari kedua bocah itu, bahkan Kibum dan Hangeng yang pernah ikut masuk ke ruangan khusus Haehyuk juga kena imbasnya. Kibum selalu di hadiahi air liur oleh bocah yang berwajah seperti ikan teri sedangkan Hangeng selalu mendapat tendangan di wajahnya saat berusaha menggendong bocah yang wajahnya seperti ikan badut.

Sejak saat itu, ketiganya berjanji tidak akan masuk ke ruangan khusus dua bocah menyebalkan itu lagi, kecuali Sungmin yang selalu mendapat perilaku menyenangkan dari Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Di ruang khusus HaeHyuk…

"Annyeong" sapa Sungmin lembut. Sungmin melihat kedua bocah itu sedang bermain dengan mainan mereka masing-masing. Donghae sedang memainkan boneka karet ikan badutnya dan Eunhyuk yang sedang memainkan mobil-mobilannya. Namun, keduanya hanya menatap Sungmin dengan penuh tanya, siapakah gerangan wanita yang berada di hadapan mereka kini?

Melihat keduanya yang tidak seantusias biasanya saat menyambut dirinya. Sungmin melihat Penampilannya dan melihat akar dari masalah mengapa HaeHyuk berlaku tidak seperti biasanya. _'mereka bahkan tidak mengenaliku karena penampilanku ini. Seandainya aku memenangkan taruhan itu'_ ujar Sungmin dalam hati. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. Sungmin segera melepas wig yang bersarang di kepalanya. Dan terpampanglah rambut hitam alami miliknya

"Aaaaa, Miiiin" Donghae dan Eunhhyuk sontak langsung berdiri dan saling berlomba siapa yang berhasil memeluk Sungmin lebih dulu.

Sungmin merentangkan kedua tangannya dan saat HaeHyuk tiba di pelukannya dia memeluk kedua bocah itu dengan erat.

"hahaha" Sungmin tertawa senang karena idenya berhasil "Kalian rindu padaku tidak?" tanya Sungmin dengan mata bulat yang melebar

"Eummm" Donghae dan Eunhyuk membalas dengan gumaman dan menganggukkan kepala mereka dengan penuh semangat.

"Aku juga rindu pada kalian." Sungmin mengecup kening Donghae dan Eunhyuk bergantian "Selama Sungmin hyung tidak kemari, kalian jadi anak baikkan?"

Donghae dan Eunhyuk lagi-lagi menjawab dengan anggukan kepala mereka.

"Kalian tahu apa yang Sungmin hyung bawa hari ini?" tanya Sungmin hingga membuat kedua bocah itu mengerutkan dahi mereka

"Eeuung" Keduanya kompak menggeleng bersamaan. Dan menengadahkan telapak tangan mereka bersiap menerima hadiah yang akan diberikan Sungmin.

Sungmin melepaskan pelukan pada kedua bocah itu dan mengambil hadiah yang ada di dalam ranselnya. Tadi, dia dan kedua hyungnya mampir di sebuah toko buku. Sungmin membelikan Donghae dan Eunhyuk masing-masing sebuah buku gambar dan pensil warna.

"Ini adalah buku gambar dan pensil warna." Sungmin memberikan buku gambar dan Pensil warna pada Donghae & Eunhyuk

"Waah, ku ambal (buku gambar)" Donghae berseru senang "cil ana (pensil warna)" kata Eunhyuk tidak kalah antusias.

"Gambar apapun yang kalian inginkan." Sungmin mengacak rambut Donghae dan menjawil gemas pipi Eunhyuk. Keduanya terlihat sangat senang.

"Maaaa (Eomma)" Donghae dan Eunhyuk langsung berlari keluar ruangan untuk mencari ibu mereka. Sungmin yang melihat keduanya pergi langsung mengikuti dua bocah itu keluar.

"Maaaaaaa" teriakan keduanya semakin keras sekarang

"Neee, Ada apa HaeHyuk?" Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menemukan ibu mereka di belakang meja kasir segera memeluknya dan menunjukkan hadiah yang diberikan Sungmin pada mereka

"Aigoo, kalian dapat dari mana?" tanya Nari sambil berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan kedua anaknya

"Miiiiin" Keduanya kompak menunjuk Sungmin yang berdiri di belakang mereka. Nari tersenyum senang karena perhatian Sungmin pada kedua anaknya ini sangat besar.

"Setelah diberi hadiah oleh Sungmin hyung, kalian seharusnya bilang apa?"

"acih (terima kasih)" ujar keduanya sambil tersenyum hangat kepada Sungmin.

"sama-sama, sayang" Sungmin tersenyum hingga mengeluarkan gigi kelincinya. Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang mendengar kata sayang, telinga mereka langsung berdiri tegak, ingin sekali keduanya juga di panggil dengan sebutan itu.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang melihat drama mengharukan itu hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kenapa hanya kepada Sungmin saja perilaku mereka itu baiknya itu keluar bahkan sampai mengucapkan terima kasih, tapi jika pada mereka bertiga perilaku HaeHyuk berubah beringas. Anak-anak memang sangat jujur. Mereka memilih orang yang berhati tulus.

O0o0o0O

**TING TONG**

Hangeng memencet bel rumah Heechul dan menunggu sepuluh detik, tapi tidak ada jawaban.

**TING TONG**

Hangeng memencet bel rumah Heechul lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Dan dia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati pintu depan.

**CLEK**

Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok Heechul yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Heechul menatap penuh selidik karena kehadiran Hangeng yang tidak biasanya. Keluarga Cho yang biasa mampir ke rumahnya hanyalah Sungmin.

"Annyeonghaseyo, heechul-ssi." Sapa Hangeng ramah.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" tanya Heechul to the point meskipun sekarang dia berusaha menetralkan kegugupannya karena bertatapan langsung dengan putra sulung keluarga Cho.

Hangeng menatap Heechul heran "Kau tidak menyapaku dulu?" Heechul memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas "Annyeong Hangeng-ssi, apa kabar? Mari silahkan masuk. Bukankah itu yang biasanya dilakukan tuan rumah yang baik?"

Heechul mendelik pada Hangeng "Maksudmu, aku bukan tuan rumah yang baik?" Heechul merasa tersinggung karena perkataan Hangeng barusan.

"Aah, kau merasa seperti itu?" Heechul hanya melengoskan napasnya sebal

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Hangeng kini lebih ramah

Heechul membalikkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumah, diikuti oleh Hangeng di belakangnya. Heechul berjalan ke arah ruang tamu dan mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa dengan nyaman. Hangeng duduk di sofa yang lebih panjang dan menatap Heechul dengan penuh keseriusan.

"Heechul-ssi, aku akan langsung pada intinya." Heechul menelan ludahnya gugup "Apa hukuman Sungmin tidak bisa di persingkat? Kau tahu, dia jadi tidak leluasa bergerak karena memakai seragam wanita."

"Tidak bisa, itu adalah hukuman karena dia kalah taruhan." Heechul bersikeras tidak mau mengurangi masa hukuman Sungmin

"Kau tidak kasihan pada adikku? Ayolah, Aku mohon." Hangeng mengatupkan kedua tangannya ke dada.

Heechul menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat "Tidak bisa. Peraturannya seperti itu."

"Lagi pula taruhan macam apa sih yang kalian lakukan? Aku tidak habis pikir."

"Taruhan in hanya aku dan Sungmin yang boleh tahu." _'Kau dilarang keras mengetahuinya.'_ Lanjutnya dalam hati

"Heechul-ssi, apa kau tidak bisa mengganti hukuman Sungmin dan melimpahkannya padaku?"

Heechul mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu "lalu, apa yang aku dapat sebagai gantinya?"

Hangeng terdiam mendengar perkataan Heechul, apa yang akan dia tawarkan pada Heechul agar dia mau mengurangi masa hukuman adiknya? Biarlah dia yang menderita asal itu bukan adiknya tersayang.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menyiapkan bekal untukmu selama sebulan?" Heechul menatap hangeng tidak percaya.

"Aku tidak suka membawa bekal, sangat bukan diriku." Heechul mengibaskan tangannya.

"Mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu selama sebulan?"

"Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri."

"Menjadi supir pribadimu selama sebulan?"

"Tidak"

"Mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah?"

"Tidaaaak."

"Haaah, lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan sebagai gantinya?" tanya Hangeng pada dirinya sendiri.

Hangeng dan Heechul, keduanya terdiam memikirkan bagaimana jalan terbaik agar keduanya sama-sama untung. _Win Win Solution_. Lama mereka terdiam hingga akhirnya Heechul membuka suara

"Bagaimana jika kencan bersamaku selama sebulan?"

"Mwo?" Hangeng terkejut mendengar permintaan Heechul. _'Apa aku harus melakukannya?'_

**TBC / Delete ?**

**choJOYming: naik rated M? Uhm, bikinnya aja udah panas dingin, paling tinggi T+, hehe**

**Hizmikeyla: maaf ya, salah nulis nama kamu . Keserimpet.**

**Sissy: aku udah search dan banyak bgt yang remake ini komik xD tapi chapter ini khusus aku buat beda alurnya. Makasih ya udah suka ff abal punyaku ini^^**

**TifyTiffanyLee: sampe chapter ini aja ming cross dressnya. Sungmin pake seragam siswi dan wig cokelat sebahu**

**Baek Ji Hye: Jungmo personil T-rax, hehe**

**5351: iya Kyumin ^^**

**EverlastingKyumin137: di komiknya juga happy end kok chingu, ga ada perpecahan justru semakin kuat ikatan persaudaraan mereka.**

**Thanks to: **

**choJOYming, Hizmikeyla, Guest, ayachi casey, sissy, youchanzai. Dvjewelselfsuju, Cho Na Na, fariny, TifyTiffanyLee, Guest, abilhikmah, 137, MingKyuMingKyu, paprikapumpkin, Baek Ji Hye, ade. Novitasari1, hanna, cho. Love. 94, 5351, EverlastingKyumin137**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah kalian berikan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

My Handsome Brothers

Cho Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Cho Sungmin and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : T+

**YAOI**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Desclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**FF ini remake dari komik My handsome brothers karya Shiraishi Yuki**

**CHAPTER 4**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

"Kyuhyun-ah, panggilkan Sungmin. Makan malam sudah siap." Ujar Hangeng sambil sibuk di depan wajan.

"Oke." Jawabnya singkat

Kyuhyun meniti tangga menuju lantai dua rumah mereka

**CLEK**  
"Minimi, makan malam sudah siap. Hari ini kita ma—" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena melihat Sungmin yang sedang tidur menengadah pada samping tempat tidurnya.

'_Dia tidur'_ batinnya. Mungkin akibat kelelahan bermain bersama HaeHyuk tadi.

Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin dan berjongkok di hadapannya "Kalau kau tidur seperti ini, nanti masuk angin"

Kyuhyun bersiap untuk menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style ke tempat tidurnya namun niatnya itu terhenti saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang begitu polos ketika tidur.

"Aku mencintaimu, melebihi saudara Min." Melihat bibir Sungmin yang terbuka seakan mengundang Kyuhyun untuk menyapanya. Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya berusaha menggapai bibir shape M milik Sungmin. Sedikit demi sedikit gerakannya semakin dekat.

Satu senti meter lagi dan bibir Kyuhyun akan sampai pada bibir Sungmin. Deru napas keduanya bahkan sudah saling beradu.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun berhasil mendaratkan bibirnya tepat di bibir Sungmin. Dia menjauhkan wajahnya sedikit

"manis" ujarnya, kemudian Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya lagi. Kali ini dia menekan bibirnya lebih dalam pada bibir Sungmin, entah karena masih berada di bawah alam bawah sadar sehingga Sungmin membalas ciuman Kyuhyun samar. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dalam ciumannya. Dia begitu terbuai akan manisnya bibir Sungmin hingga dia tidak menyadari dua orang tengah berjalan mengendap-endap di belakangnya

**PLAK**

Seseorang memukul kepala belakang Kyuhyun hingga ciumannya dengan Sungmin terlepas begitu saja. Untungnya Sungmin masih nyaman dalam mimpinya dan mencecap sisa pergulatan di bibirnya dengan Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Kibum dengan sarung tangan baseballnya menatapnya berapi-api dan Hangeng yang memegang sebuah surat, pandangannya begitu dingin.

"Tidak akan menyentuh Sungmin." ujar Hangeng sambil mengibaskan surat dalam genggamannya "Apa kamu sudah lupa kesepakatan itu? Atau kau hanya pura-pura lupa?" tanyanya sarkastik

"Hobimu itu sangat mesum, menyerang adik sendiri yang sedang tidur." Kibum mengacungkan telunjuknya yang tidak mengenakan sarung tangan.

"Kyuhyun, kau tahu kan apa hukuman dari orang yang melanggar kesepakatan kita?" Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia seharusnya tidak lepas kendali seperti itu. Wajahnya pias seperti terpidana mati yang akan dihukum gantung.

"Mulai besok—kau—dilarang—berdekatan dengan Sungmin—dalam radius—sepuluh meter—selama tiga hari." Hangeng dan Kibum bergantian membaca tiap kalimat yang ada di dalam kertas tersebut.

Hangeng dan Kibum bak Hakim yang tidak berperi kecintaan, menurut Kyuhyun.

Kepala Kyuhyun hanya terkulai lemas, pasrah menerima hukumannya karena memang dialah yang bersalah di sini.

"Aku bukannya lupa kesepakatan itu, tapi aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Kyuhyun berusaha membela dirinya

"Jika kau sampai lepas kendali lagi. Maka hukumanmu akan bertambah berat Kyu." Hangeng mencoba memperingatkan Kyuhyun atas segala konsekuensi yang akan Kyuhyun terima nantinya.

"Euunggghh" Sungmin melenguh dalam tidurnya, dia merasa terusik dengan suara ribut yang menerobos indera pendengarannya

"Hyung~, waetto?" tanya Sungmin setengah sadar.

"Kami hanya ingin memanggilmu untuk makan malam, Min." kata Kibum sambil menyembunyikan sarung tangan baseballnya dibalik punggungnya.

Sungmin menguap sebentar "Ooh, baiklah. Hyung duluan saja. Aku ke kamar mandi dulu."

Ketiganya langsung keluar dari kamar Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin sudah berdiri di depan cermin kamar mandi, Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat seperti saling berlomba untuk menjadi pemenang.

"Aku terkejut karena mimpi itu." Ujarnya pada cermin _'aku bermimpi berciuman dengan Kyuhyun hyung. masa mimpi seperti itu dengan hyung sendiri?'_

Sungmin memegang bibirnya_. 'Padahal itu hanya mimpi, tapi bibirku masih terasa panas'_

O0o0o0O

Keesokan harinya…

'_Kenapa aku merasa panas begini ya?' _Sungmin memasukkan bajunya ke dalam mesin cuci _'aku tidak bisa tidur karena takut mimpi itu lagi'_

Sejak kecil Sungmin sudah terbiasa menerima ciuman dari ketiga saudaranya, tetapi kini rasanya berbeda saat membayangkan Kyuhyun dan dirinya berciuman.

Kyuhyun hendak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi tapi karena melihat Sungmin ada di dalamnya dia mengurungkan niatnya, saat hendak berbalik ke kamarnya kembali, Sungmin dan dirinya saling bertatapan, debaran jantung keduanya saling berpacu cepat. Sungmin yang merasakan wajahnya memerah segera memalingkan wajahnya, sementara Kyuhyun langsung berbalik menuju kamarnya.

'_Kenapa jantungku bekerja secepat ini?'_ tanya Sungmin heran

"Permisi sebentar." Tiba-tiba Kibum sudah berada di belakang Sungmin karena dia ingin mengambil termos yang ada di atas rak dimana mesin cuci berada di bawahnya.

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Kibum _'tapi, kenapa jantungku tidak berdebar seperti ini saat bersama Kibum hyung dan Hangeng hyung?'_

Setelah selesai mencuci baju dan bersiap-siap. Sungmin turun ke meja makan dengan seragam training siswanya. Semalam, Hangeng sudah memberi tahu Sungmin bahwa Heechul sudah membebaskan Sungmin dari hukuman itu. Namun, Hangeng tidak memberi tahu Sungmin dan kedua adiknya bahwa dia akan berkencan bersama Heechul selama sebulan sebagai gantinya.

O0o0o0O

Hari ketiga menjadi siswa SMA, Sungmin harus melalui masa orientasi yang mengharuskan para murid baru untuk menjelajahi hutan.

"Sekarang, akan dijelaskan yang harus di perhatikan para peserta orientasi." Suara seorang Sunbae menggelegar dengan keras. "Pertama, buat grup beranggotakan 5 orang."

Sungmin berdiri di samping Victoria, Victoria adalah teman SMP Sungmin, tapi Sungmin tidak terlalu dekat dengannya karena Victoria pernah mengatakan jika dia menyukai salah satu hyungnya yaitu Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak ingin dimanfaatkan oleh siapapun.

Victoria merasa aneh dengan tingkah Sungmin seperti tidak bertenaga "Kenapa kau lemas begitu?" tanyanya

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Victoria "Iya, hari ini aku tidak semangat."

"Padahal, ini waktunya kau bersenang-senang loh." Victoria menyenggol bahu Sungmin "Karena saat ini tidak ada ketiga kakakmu yang selalu mengganggu itu kan?"

Sungmin hanya bersungut-sungut mencoba memaknai maksud perkataan Victoria

"Ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk mendapatkan kekasih baru" Victoria memanas-manasi Sungmin

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal, dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Victoria "Kejadian kemarin, cukup untuk ku jadikan pelajaran."

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak ingin mendapatkan kekasih baru. Mmm, teman baru mungkin?" Tawarnya pada Sungmin

Sungmin menjentikkan jarinya "Aah, matta. Kau benar. Gomawo Vicky-ah, aku akan membuang rasa lemasku dan berjuang agar bertemu teman baru."

Victoria menepuk pundak Sungmin "Semangat ya." Kemudian, dia berlalu untuk bergabung bersama anggota grupnya yang lain. Sungmin dan Victoria ada di kelas yang berbeda, Sungmin di kelas 1C sedangkan Victoria di kelas 1B.

"Goalnya 12 KM di depan." Dengan semangat, sunbae yang memegang pengeras suara itu menginstruksikan petunjuknya "Di pos tengah ada senior kelas 2 yang menunggu kalian. Minta cap pada mereka ya!"

"Annyeong yeorobun." Kyuhyun dan Kibum menyapa semua adik kelasnya bersamaan.

"Itu Cho bersaudara yang legendaris itu kan?" tanya seorang siswa dengan wajah takjub

"Baru kali ini aku melihat mereka dari dekat. Dua-duanya tampan." Seorang siswi menjerit histeris saat pertama kali melihat dua sosok Cho bersaudara.

"Sungmin-ah" dari kejauhan Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya pada Sungmin. _'Hukuman yang aku terima adalah tidak boleh mendekati Sungmin dalam radius sepuluh meter, kalau begitu menyapa saja boleh kan?'_ Pikirnya dalam hati, Kyuhyun bangga karena mempunyai otak yang encer.

"Kau sangat cocok memakai baju training itu" sambung Kyuhyun dengan penuh semangat

Kibum memandang sinis pada Kyuhyun "Bodoh! Sungmin memang cocok memakai baju apa saja."

Sungmin mendekati kedua hyungnya, dia terkejut karena Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada di sini juga

Kibum memandang cemas pada Kyuhyun karena dia teringat akan hukuman Kyuhyun hingga tiga hari ke depan, tapi Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum senang karena Sungmin kini berjalan menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kyuhyun-ah, menjauh sana. Ingat hukumanmu!" bisik Kibum memperingatkan

"Dalam hukuman itu ditulis kalau aku tidak boleh mendekati Sungmin, tapi kenyataannya sekarang kan Sungmin yang mendekatiku. Kkk" balas Kyuhyun dengan bisikan juga sambil terkekeh senang. Kyuhyun harus berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena anugerahnya, dia sangat pandai bersilat lidah.

"Aish, dasar kau evil." Kibum menggeram rendah karena Sungmin sudah berada di hadapan mereka kini.

"Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung ada di sini?" tanya Sungmin heran

"Kami jadi anggota orientasi supaya bisa menjagamu, Min." jawab Kyuhyun dan Kibum serempak.

Segerombolan siswi memandang kejadian itu dengan tatapan sinis

"Siapa namja itu?" tanya siswi berambut pirang sebahu

"Katanya, Cho bersaudara mempunyai adik laki-laki yang sangat tampan, jangan-jangan…" ujar seorang siswi berambut hitam bergelombang dengan pandangan menerawang

"Namja imut itu adik mereka?!" ujar keduanya mengambil kesimpulan

"Padahal aku masuk SMA ini karena ingin melihat Cho bersaudara." Siswi dengan rambut kepang menggigit gemas saputangan yang di bawanya "Tapi mereka hanya memperhatikan adik mereka, menyebalkan."

"Teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita memberi pelajaran pada namja sok imut itu?" Seorang siswi dengan rambut hitam panjang muncul di hadapan ketiga temannya secara tiba-tiba.

"Seohyun-ah" ujar ketiganya kaget.

"Aku punya strategi yang bagus loh." Dengan tatapan licik dia memandang ketiga temannya mencoba meyakinkan

Seakan terhipnotis dengan rencana jahat Seohyun, ketiganya mendengarkan penjelasan Seohyun dengan seksama

"3 KM lagi ada danau berlumpur, kita jatuhkan dia ke sana supaya berlepotan lumpur seperti bebek." Mereka berempat sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada Sungmin. Tepat saat mengatakan kata bebek, Sungmin sedang mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Seohyun-ah, daebakk. Ide yang bagus." Siswi dengan rambut kepang menyodorkan dua jempolnya untuk Seohyun.

Setelah merencanakan rencana jahat mereka dengan matang, Seohyun mulai bergerak untuk menjebak Sungmin agar bergabung bersama grup mereka terlebih dahulu.

"Cho Sungmin." panggil Seohyun. Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Kibum sontak mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada sumber suara.

"Aku Seohyun, teman sekelasmu di 1C" katanya dengan senyum ramah dan wajah yang berseri-seri, ketiga temannya di belakang menyaksikan sandiwara Seohyun yang sangat hebat itu.

"Apa kamu mau gabung bersama grup kami?" pertanyaan Seohyun membuat Sungmin tercengang. Dia tidak menyangka, akan ada teman yang mau mengundangnya bergabung.

"A-aku mauuu" jawab Sungmin dengan penuh semangat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Kibum memandang sangsi pada keputusan Sungmin karena Sungmin akan bergabung bersama grup yang isinya yeoja semua. Tapi, jika di cegah, mereka khawatir akan membuat Sungmin kecewa. Karena Sungmin tadi sempat mengutarakan keinginannya untuk mendapatkan teman baru hari ini.

"haha, Syukurlah." Seohyun tetap mempertahankan wajah ramahnya di depan Sungmin.

"Baiklah, grup yang sudah terbentuk, sekarang ambil kompas masing-masing." Seorang sunbae menginstruksikan para siswa dan siswi orientasi untuk bergegas.

"Aku ambilkan ya." Tawar Sungmin dengan senang hati.

"iya, terima kasih" sahut seohyun dengan senyum palsunya.

"Para anggota baru, bersiap berangkat ke pos." dengan aba-aba yang diberikan, Kyuhyun dan Kibum harus segera menuju pos mereka.

"Cih, harus berpisah dengan Sungmin." decih Kyuhyun sebal. Seohyun yang mendengar itu hanya terdiam dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Sungmin-ah sangat beruntung ya." ujarnya pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum "punya kakak yang sangat menyayanginya."

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menolehkan kepalanya pada Seohyun dengan tatapan datar

"Aku juga pasti bahagia kalau kakakku Cho bersaudara." Ujarnya sambil berseri-seri dengan pipi memerah.

"Tidak juga kok." ujar Kibum dengan nada dingin "Kami menyayanginya bukan karena dia adik kami."

"Tapi, karena dia adalah Cho Sungmin" sambung Kyuhyun yang kini menyilangkan tangannya ke dada "Kalau kamu adik kami, mustahil" Kyuhyun memandang Seohyun dengan pandangan mengejek.

Setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bergegas ke posisi mereka di pos tengah.

Seohyun mengejapkan matanya bingung "Apa maksudnya tadi?" dia masih bisa melihat punggung Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang semakin menjauh "Memangnya Sungmin mempunyai arti apa selain adik? Lagi pula, mereka kan sama-sama lelaki?"

Seohyun membayangkan jika Sungmin di perebutkan oleh ketiga kakaknya dan dia langsung bergidik ngeri "Kyaaaaaa, andwaeee." Jeritnya frustrasi, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun, orang yang dia sukai berperilaku demikian.

Seohyun jatuh terduduk di tanah dengan pandangan _kosong 'jadi, selama ini mereka yaoi dan incest?!'_

Seketika itu juga, semangatnya untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun lenyap seketika. Mendapatkan perhatiannya saja susahnya setengah mati apalagi mendapatkan cintanya, yang ada dia akan mati betulan.

O0o0o0O

"Tadinya kukira 12 KM itu dekat." Kata Sungmin pada dirinya sendiri, dia berjalan paling depan karena dia satu-satunya namja dalam grupnya sehingga anggota yang lain menunjuknya untuk berjalan lebih dulu, sedangkan ketua grup mereka adalah Seohyun.

"Jalan di gunung ternyata berat ya." siswi dengan rambut pendek mengibaskan telapak tangannya ke arah wajahnya berulang kali

"Panaaaas." Gadis dengan rambut kepang menjerit kesal karena kulitnya yang putih bisa-bisa jadi hitam karena berada di bawah terik matahari.

"Hampir 3 KM dari start, tinggal sedikit lagi ke pos tengah." Sungmin memberi semangat pada anggota grup yang lain.

'_3 KM berarti di sekitar sini'_ batin Seohyun. Walaupun sudah mengetahui peluangnya untuk mendapatkan Cho Kyuhyun sama dengan nol, tetapi dia tidak akan membatalkan rencana yang telah dibuatnya secara matang. Kalah sebelum berperang? Itu sangat bukan dirinya.

'_Itu dia' _Seohyun tersenyum licik _'hmm'_

"Teman-teman, sebenarnya aku tahu jalan pintas ke pos tengah" Seohyun dengan tingkah manisnya yang dibuat-buat bersuara selembut mungkin "Kita lewati jalan ini saja."

"Wah, ide bagus." Gadis berkepang menyetujui aksi Seohyun, dan mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari anggota grup yang lain. Sedangkan Sungmin merasa kebingungan karena mereka keluar dari jalur yang telah di tetapkan

"Eh? Tapi kita tidak bo—" Sungmin berusaha mengintetrupsi keputusan Seohyun tadi

"Tidak apa-apa. Ayo, kita berangkat!" Seohyun mendorong pundak Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan teman-temannya yang lain bertepuk tangan gembira.

'_haha, kalau jalan begini terus, kau akan jatuh ke danau lumpur'_ batin Seohyun senang _'lalu jadi bebek belepotan'_

Namun, tanpa disangka dan tanpa di duga, akibat dorongan Seohyun yang terlalu kuat dan anggota lain yang memegang ransel Seohyun dan Sungmin sehingga mereka tidak menyadari sudah berada di bibir jurang. Karena terkejut jarak mereka sudah tidak bisa untuk menyelamatkan diri lagi, mereka semua akhirnya masuk ke dalam jurang yang dalam.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa" sorak semua anggota kelompok panik _'kenapa kami ikutan jatuh?'_ Seohyun membatin kesal karena rencananya gagal.

O0o0o0O

Sedangkan di pos tengah sudah ada beberapa grup yang sampai terlebih dahulu.

"Aku dapat cap dari Kyuhyun oppa." Kata seorang siswi senang

"Bahaya, aku namja tapi terpesona saat melihat Kibum hyung." ujarnya tersipu malu sambil menutupi mulutnya.

Kyuhyun hanya cuek tidak menanggapi bisikan-bisikan yang sampai di telinganya, sedangkan Kibum memejamkan matanya lelah karena selalu menjadi bahan obrolan setiap siswa dan siswi.

"Gawat!" teriakan seseorang mengalihkan pandangan semua orang yang ada di sana. Dari kejauhan terlihat seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menghampiri pos Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Kenapa ribut-ribut?" tanya Kibum dengan tampang datar.

"Salah satu grup kelas 1C keluar dari jalur gunung dan sekarang tidak tahu ada di mana." Berita yang orang itu umumkan, sukses membelalakkan mata Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Di grup itu ada adiknya Cho bersaudara kan?" bisik seseorang pada kawannya yang menyampaikan berita tadi.

Sang pembawa berita menganggukkan kepalanya "Sepertinya begitu, karena aku mendengar terdapat seorang siswa dalam grup itu."

Temannya hanya mengangguk mengerti "apa tidak apa-apa kalau keluar jalur? Kan berbahaya."

Sang pembawa berita itu memandang Cho bersaudara dengan tatapan cemas karena sedari tadi keduanya hanya diam membeku membelakanginya, dia beranjak mendekati keduanya dan menepuk pundak mereka berdua "Hei, cho! Jangan bertindak sembarangan." Ujarnya mengingatkan

"Shikkeuro." Kyuhyun dan Kibum menaikkan suara mereka sehingga membuat sang pembawa berita terkejut

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap orang itu serius "Kami akan menyelamatkan Sungmin!"

"Jadi jangan halangi kami." Lanjut Kibum dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah seriusnya.

"Tunggu kami Sungmin." janji keduanya

**TBC / Delete ?**

**Snow. Drop. 1272: Bisa jadi2 xD**

**Cho Na Na: oke, makasih ya Na Na ^^**

**Sissy: takutnya aja abal, kan masih amatiran, hehe**

**choJOYming: itu udah ditambahin ^^**

**Hizmikeyla: ff ini bakal aku apus klo ga ada yg minat lagi, tapi klo masih ada yg respect ga bakal aku apus koq ^^**

**EverlastingKyumin137: bakal berapa chapter? 10 mungkin, bisa kurang bisa lebih.**

**youchanzai. Dvjewelselfsuju: hangeng syok cz dia kaget, hangeng sama heechul ga terlalu deket sebenarnya.**

**cho. Love. 94: ketemu koq, tapi ga di chapter ini, hehe**

**Thanks to: **

**Snow. Drop. 1272, S. ELF137, 5351, Riyoung17, abilhikmah, Cho Na Na, 1307, sissy, choJOYming, Minnie kyumin, Hizmikeyla, Cho eun byung, EverlastingKyumin137, Cho Miku, Kyumin ELF, youchanzai. Dvjewelselfsuju, whey. K, Guest, cho. Love. 94, ChoLau137, winecouple**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah kalian berikan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

My Handsome Brothers

Cho Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Cho Sungmin and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : T+

**YAOI**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**FF ini remake dari komik My handsome brothers karya Shiraishi Yuki**

**CHAPTER 5**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Sungmin berusaha memanjat tebing sendirian karena keempat orang dalam grupnya kini sedang berdebat satu sama lain.

"Uuugh, tidak bisa di panjat." Sungmin melenguh pelan, dia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari pijakan untuk sampai ke atas tapi dia melihat semua dinding tebing itu datar.

"Ini semua akibat ulahmu Seohyun-ah" Sungmin terkejut mendengar teriakan dari arah belakangnya, sontak saja Sungmin menengokkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Akibat strategi anehmu yang ingin mengerjai Sungmin, kita jadi terjebak di sini." Gadis berambut kepang menyuarakan unek-uneknya pada Seohyun.

"Jangan menyalahkan aku saja, kalian juga menyetujui ideku kan?" Seohyun memandang kesal teman satu grupnya itu, dia tidak ingin menjadi orang yang paling di salahkan. Bagaimanapun juga strategi ini adalah hasil dari kesepakatan bersama mereka.

"Kalian—" Sungmin menginterupsi perdebatan tersebut.

"Gawat, dia dengar" Seohyun dan ketiga siswi itu memandang gelisah pada Sungmin. Namun, itu hanya sepersekian detik saja. Seohyun langsung mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi acuh tak acuh.

"Biar saja dia dengar." Seohyun membalikkan badannya tidak peduli pada apa yang akan Sungmin lakukan nantinya. "Kenyataannya kita memang mengerjai Sungmin karena dia menyebalkan."

"Anu" Sungmin melangkah mendekati mereka berempat "Daripada membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik kita rundingkan dulu apa yang harus di lakukan. Mau kan?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada lembut

Keempatnya sontak terkejut dengan reaksi Sungmin yang sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi marah atau mendendam. Sungmin malah membuka ranselnya dan mengambil kotak P3K (Pertolongan Pertama Pada Kecelakaan)

"Kita harus melakukan hal yang bisa kita lakukan." Jelasnya pada keempat temannya "Pertama, obati yang terluka dulu."

Mereka merasa Sungmin adalah manusia teraneh yang pernah mereka temui. Apa Sungmin ini jelmaan malaikat hingga tidak mempersalahkan orang yang jelas-jelas berniat mencelakainnya.

Sungmin melihat bahwa Seohyun lah yang mengalami luka yang paling parah, lengannya tergores. Ketiga siswi yang lainnya hanya mengalami lebam ringan pada tubuh mereka. Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri mengalami luka kecil pada wajahnya yang dia anggap tidak terlalu parah.

"Tidak mau." Seohyun mencekal tangan Sungmin yang berniat mengolesi lengannya yang tergores dengan alkohol.

"Tahanlah Seohyun-ssi" Sungmin bersikeras mengobati luka Seohyun "Jika tidak diobati akan lama sembuh dan meninggalkan bekas nantinya."

"Biar saja." Seohyun merasa sedikit—catat— sedikit malu pada sikapnya sendiri yang berniat mengerjai Sungmin, tapi orang yang dia kerjai justru berbuat baik padanya.

"Sebenarnya kamu marah padaku kan?" tuduh Seohyun, dia benar-benar berharap agar Sungmin marah padanya sehingga dia bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri. "Aku wanita jahat" lirihnya sedih.

Sungmin merasa tidak tega melihat Seohyun seperti ini, karena pada kenyataannya dia tidak marah pada siapapun.

"Ayolah, jujur saja." Seohyun mendesak Sungmin agar menjawab kepingan puzzle yang tersusun di benaknya "Kau boleh menamparku sepuasmu" Seohyun menyodorkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sungmin "Tampar saja." titahnya

**CTAK**

Bukannya menampar Seohyun, Sungmin malah menyentak kening Seohyun dengan jarinya sekuat tenaga.

"Akh" Seohyun mengusap jidatnya yang terasa perih _'Walau tidak di tampar tapi sentakannya tidak kalah sakit' _batinnya dalam hati

"Seorang pria tidak boleh menampar wanita, tapi kalau menyentak masih di perbolehkan." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Seohyun "Sekarang, jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi soal itu."

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Seohyun "Izinkan aku mengobati lukamu ya?" Seohyun mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang tepat ke arah mata Sungmin "Tenanglah, tidak usah cemas. Pasti ada yang datang menolong kita."

Seohyun tercengang begitu melihat foxy eyes yang dimiliki Sungmin seolah menjeratnya begitu dalam. Tatapan mata itu bahkan lebih indah daripada langit di sore hari.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Sungmin memegang kedua pipi Seohyun #gue ga rela ngetik ini

Seohyun kini mengerti kenapa Cho bersaudara sangat melindungi Sungmin. Bagi orang-orang yang belum pernah mendapatkan tatapan dari foxy eyes Sungmin pasti menganggap jika Sungmin adalah orang yang menyebalkan, tapi begitu kau menyelami matanya maka kau akan terjerat dan tidak akan bisa keluar lagi dari pesonanya. Ternyata Sungmin sangat indah, tidak seperti bayangannya selama ini.

O0o0o0O

**Zreeessh**

"Hujannya deras" Cho berasaudara menatap langit yang menurunkan air dari awan-awan yang sudah tidak bisa menahan bobot air lagi.

"Gawat, hujan di gunung bisa berbahaya." Kyuhyun khawatir pada keadaan Sungmin sekarang sedangkan Kibum sedang berpikir untuk merencanakan sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan di tengah derasnya hujan kini..

"Aku ingin memeluknya dan mendekapnya di dadaku." Kyuhyun menyuarakan tekadnya.

Kibum memandang sangsi pada Kyuhyun "Jangan bercanda, Kyu. Kalau kamu lakukan itu, hukumanmu akan semakin berat."

Kyuhyun memandang derasnya hujan dengan tatapan dingin "Lakukan saja. Kalau kutemukan Sungmin, akan aku katakan bahwa aku mencintainya."

Kibum terkejut dengan pernyataan yang dibuat Kyuhyun. Dia salut akan keberanian Kyuhyun yang rela dihukum daripada terus berada pada zona aman saudara.

"Seharusnya dari awal aku tidak perlu mengikuti kesepakatan itu." Kyuhyun melenguh pelan "Karena kita tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Kibum sengit. Terlihat aura persaingan di antara keduanya saat Kyuhyun mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Itulah keputusanku." Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan bersiap untuk menerjang hujan "Maaf, Ki—Aaaargh"

Kibum menendang paha atas Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun berlutut, Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan pandangan kesal.

"Dengar Raja Iblis, tidak adil jika hanya kau yang beraksi. Aku juga akan bersikap jujur." Kibum memandang dingin Kyuhyun "Bersiaplah, Raja iblis."

"Kesepakatannya batal!" ujar Kyuhyun. Kini dia berdiri tegak di samping Kibum.

"Sungmin akan jadi milikku!" Kyuhyun dan Kibum mengepalkan tinjunya kuat, mereka bertekad untuk menjadi yang nomor satu di hati Sungmin.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Sungmin sedang mengobati luka Seohyun _'Aku jadi merinding'_ batin Sungmin ngeri.

O0o0o0O

'_Di tengah orientasi siswa baru, grup kami mengalami musibah'_

"Hujannya makin deras" Siswi berambut hitam bergelombang memandang langit dengan pandangan suram

"Tidak ada yang datang menolong kita" Seohyun berkata lirih, terdengar pasrah di telinga Sungmin.

"Disini semakin dingin. Bagaimana ini?" Siswi berambut kepang menunjukkan ekspresi cemasnya dan mulai menggigiti kukunya satu per satu.

"Kalau begini terus. Kita bisa mati." ujar siswi berambut pendek dengan hiperbola. Seperti menabur garam di atas luka, ketiga temannya semakin dirundung perasaan pesimis.

"Pasti ada yang menolong kita, teman-teman." Sungmin optimis pada pendiriannya "Kita tunggu saja di sini"

"Sungmin-ah" Keempat siswi itu memandang kagum pada Sungmin "Kau sangat tegar" Sungmin hanya tersenyum.

**Srak srak**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh dari arah semak-semak

"Pertolongan datang" Seohyun nyaris berteriak senang, perasaannya berangsur membaik.

"Kami di sini" Siswi berambut pendek mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, berharap orang yang menolong mereka melihat hal itu "Cepat tolong ka—"

Namun sosok lain yang justru datang menghampiri mereka. Seekor babi hutan yang sangat besar dengan tanduk bagian depannya yang runcing. Sungmin bergegas melihat sekelilingnya berharap ada benda yang bisa dia gunakan sebagai pelindung dari amukan babi hutan, akhirnya dia menemukan benda itu, sebuah kayu dengan ukuran sedang yang tergeletak di dekat sebuah pohon. Sungmin melangkah cepat untuk meraih kayu tersebut dan keempat temannya mengikuti dari belakang. Namun, saat Sungmin sudah meraih kayu tersebut tiba-tiba babi hutan itu berlari ke arah mereka.

**Drak drak drak**

"Kyaaaa" Keempat siswi berteriak histeris dan bersembunyi di balik punggung Sungmin sedangkan Sungmin mengibas-ngibaskan kayu yang sebenarnya kurang efektif untuk mengusir seekor babi hutan tapi setidaknya dia sudah berusaha untuk mengurangi bahaya.

"Hus, hus. Pergi sana." Sungmin mengibaskan kuat-kuat kayu yang ada di tangannya. Tapi babi hutan itu semakin bergerak mendekati mereka.

**Dziiing**

Seperti datang dari langit, dua orang berhasil menumbangkan babi hutan itu dengan tendangan mereka. Naas, babi hutan itu terpental hingga beberapa meter dan pingsan seketika.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Ming?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum dengan nada sarat kekhawatiran.

'_Kyuhyun hyung! Kibum hyung!' _

Sungmin masih syok sehingga hanya menatap kedua hyungnya dengan pandangan terkejut.

"Minimiii" Kyuhyun dan Kibum merentangkan tangan mereka, bersiap untuk menyambut Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangat keduanya.

"Hyung" Sungmin memandang kedua hyungnya dengan tatapan haru

"Tolong selamatkan mereka." Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyodorkan keempat teman satu grupnya hingga membuat Kyuhyun dan Kibum langsung sweetdrop seketika.

"Tidak ada temu haru, Min?" ujar keduanya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk itu kan?" Sungmin bersikap acuh dan malah merapikan isi ranselnya yang berceceran "Cepat bawa mereka ke atas hyung." titah Sungmin pada keduanya yang mau tak mau diiyakan oleh Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Apa sih yang tidak mereka lakukan untuk Cho Sungmin?

O0o0o0O

"Mereka sudah kubawa ke atas." Lapor Kibum pada Sungmin yang baru saja kembali dari atas sana.

Sungmin tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya "Gomawo hyung. Ayo, kita berangkat sekarang." Sungmin mengapit kedua lengan hyungnya dan melangkahkan satu kakinya tapi Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak beranjak dari posisi mereka sama sekali.

"Sungmin-ah, perlihatkan kakimu." Kyuhyun dan Kibum memasang tampang datar saat meminta hal itu pada Sungmin.

"Eh." Sungmin menurunkan gapitan tangannya "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Sudah, perlihatkan saja." Kyuhyun yang jengah dengan loadingnya Sungmin, akhirnya mengambil keputusan sendiri untuk melipat sedikit celana olahraga milik Sungmin dan memegang kaki sebelah kirinya hingga Sungmin hilang keseimbangan dan kini jatuh terduduk.

"Sudah kuduga." Kyuhyun menghela napasnya

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun di hadapannya dengan ragu-ragu "Kenapa hyung bisa tahu?"

"Aku kan sudah lama bersamamu, Min. Tentu saja aku tahu."

**Deg**

Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdebar lebih cepat saat Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat itu.

'_Kyuhyun hyung'_

"Aigoo" Dari atas sana keempat temannya berujar sedih "Ternyata Sungmin-ah cedera parah."

"Kita tidak sadar karena dia menahan sakitnya." Seohyun mengambil kesimpulan "Demi menyemangati kita."

Keempatnya memandang empati pada Sungmin yang sebenarnya memiliki luka yang lebih parah daripada mereka semua, tapi justru dia yang paling kuat dan tidak mengeluh sakit.

"Itulah Sungmin." ujar Kibum dari bawah jurang "Yang seperti inilah tipe idaman kami"

"Kalau diantara kalian ada yang punya daya tarik lebih dari ini." Sambung Kyuhyun "Kami mau bersama orang itu selamanya"

Keempat siswi itu terdiam mendengar penuturan Kibum dan Kyuhyun, akhirnya mereka mengerti kenapa mereka tidak bisa mendapatkan perhatian yang lebih dari Cho bersaudara. Itu karena tidak ada orang yang lebih spesial dibandingkan dengan Cho Sungmin.

Kalah, mereka semua sudah kalah "Aku panggil seonsaengnim dulu." Seohyun membalikkan tubuhnya, diikuti oleh ketiga temannya.

Sedangkan yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya terbengong-bengong melihat dan mendengar dialog yang terjadi antara hyung dan teman-temannya "Hyung bicara tentang apa sih?" Sungmin menuntut jawaban dari kedua hyungnya.

"Hanya obrolan biasa, Min." elak Kyuhyun.

"Kakimu harus segera di obati" Kibum mengalihkan pembicaraan ke arah yang lebih penting.

Sungmin melihat lukanya kemudian tertawa hambar "Tidak apa-apa hyung. Tidak begitu sakit seba—"

Kibum menutup mulut cerewet Sungmin "Jangan begitu" Kibum memandang sedih pada keadaan adik tersayangnya "Jangan sok kuat di hadapan kami, tidak perlu menahan diri lagi, Min" Kibum menangkup pipi Sungmin kemudian mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya.

'_Kibum hyung'_

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya "Aku takut." Air mata itu akhirnya keluar juga "Mereka kira aku tenang-tenang saja padahal aku cemas sekali"

"Sungmin-ah"

"Tapi" tangis itu berganti dengan tawa renyah dari bibir shape M milik Sungmin "Aku percaya Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung pasti datang"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terdiam mendengar pengakuan adiknya "Apapun yang terjadi, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu"

"Maka dari itu" Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak kuat lagi mendengar pengakuan Sungmin, keduanya langsung memeluk Sungmin ke dalam dekapan hangat mereka.

"Sungmin-ah, selama ini. Ada sesuatu yang kami sembunyikan darimu." Kyuhyun berujar lirih masih memeluk Sungmin.

'_Menyembunyikan sesuatu?'_

"Sebenarnya kita bukan sa—"

**Pletaak**

Ucapan Kibum terpotong seketika akibat lemparan batu yang tidak hanya mengenai kepalanya tapi kepala Kyuhyun juga.

"Aduuuh" Keduanya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Ah, mianhae. Aku kira ada babi hutan." Hangeng berdiri dengan penuh wibawa "Kamu tidak apa-apa, Min?" Tanyanya pada Sungmin

"Hangeng hyung." Sungmin terkejut mendapati Hangeng ada di tempat yang sama dengannya karena Hangeng tidak ikut andil dalam masa orientasi ini

"Kenapa ada di sini?" Kyuhyun dan Kibum bertanya dengan nada sarkastis, mereka kesal dengan ulah Hangeng yang ringan tangan barusan.

"Ada kabar darurat dari sekolah. Jadi, aku ke sini demi Sungminku tersayang." Hangeng mendekati Sungmin kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style "Syukurlah kamu baik-baik saja."

"Kamu sudah berjuang keras Sungmin-ah" Hangeng memberikan semangat pada Sungmin hingga Sungmin tersanjung dibuatnya.

"Aku— sayang hyung" ujar Sungmin malu-malu.

Seperti hitungan mundur bom atom, Kyuhyun dan Kibum siap meledakkan amarah mereka akibat melihat pemandangan tersebut.

"Curang! Aku mau gendong Sungmin juga." Kibum meledak duluan, dia merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar pada Sungmin.

"Ayo Sungmin! Di gendong aku saja." Kyuhyun meledak setelahnya. Duo kembar itu begitu tersulut emosi karena Sungmin berada dalam gondongan Hangeng.

"Andwaeyo."

Jawaban Sungmin terdengar seperti petir yang langsung menyambar tubuh mereka hingga keduanya kaku seketika.

'_Sungmin tidak mau'_ Kyuhyun dan Kibum murung seketika.

Terbersit rasa sesal di hati Sungmin, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Perasaannya kini tak menentu jika berada dekat dengan kedua hyungnya itu.

'_Kyuhyun hyung dan Kibum hyung memang biasa dekat-dekat denganku.' _Pikir Sungmin _'Tapi tanpa sadar aku malah lari dari mereka.'_

O0o0o0O

**Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho…**

'_Habisnya akhir-akhir ini aku berdebar jika dekat dengan mereka.'_ Sungmin berjalan ke kamar mandi sambil bermonolog dengan langkah terseok-seok akibat kaki kirinya yang terkilir _'bahkan sampai mimpi ciuman dengan Kyuhyun hyung'_

'_Pasti karena terlalu lelah. Aku harus cepat mandi lalu—'_

**CKLEK**

Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai boxer, berdiri membelakanginya. Sepertinya Kyuhyun habis keramas karena dia memakai handuk di kepalanya.

"Hyaaaa" Sungmin berteriak heboh dan langsung membalikkan badannya "Ma-maaf, aku kira tidak ada orang."

"Aku sudah selesai kok." Ujar Kyuhyun santai sambil memakai celananya, hanya celana saja tanpa memakai baju "Kakimu terkilir, mau tetap mandi juga?"

Sambil berusaha menetralkan degup Jantungnya Sungmin mengambil napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya "Tidak hyung. Aku hanya ingin lap badan saja supaya kakinya tidak basah."

"Ooh, iya" Akibat Sungmin yang membelakangi Kyuhyun, Sungmin tidak sadar jika dirinya kini sudah di tuntun oleh Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi kemudian Kyuhyun menempatkan Sungmin di atas mesin cuci "Kalau begitu aku bantu deh."

Sungmin panas dingin saat mendapati Kyuhyun berada di hadapannya masih dengan bertelanjang dada, dia pikir Kyuhyun sudah selesai memakai pakaiannya "Ti-Tidak usah." Ujarnya gugup

"Kakimu sedang sakit, mana mungkin bisa mengelap sendiri?" Kyuhyun menggencarkan aksi modusnya

"Tapi lebih tidak mungkin kalau badanku di lap Kyuhyun hyung kan?"

"Mungkin saja." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan smirking evilnya "Kita kan sama-sama namja"

Sungmin tertunduk dengan wajah merah padam, Kyuhyun yang melihat itu menjadi geli sendiri. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk berhenti menggoda Sungmin.

"Kaki saja kok" Kyuhyun tersenyum begitu melihat wajah Sungmin terangkat ke arahnya "Sejak kecil, kau selalu mengobati lukaku. Jadi sekarang izinkan aku merawatmu."

'_Aku berdebar lagi'_ batin Sungmin

"Kakimu tambah besar ya." Ujar Kyuhyun mencoba membuka pembicaraan. Namun sepertinya Sungmin salah menanggapi.

"Maaf, aku jadi gendut." Sungmin memasang tampang datar.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli "Bukan begitu, waktu kecil kakimu seperti tongkat kan. Kau tumbuh besar ya, Min."

'_Tumbuh'_ Sungmin menatap dada bidang Kyuhyun yang polos tanpa sehelai benangpun _'Kyuhyun hyung juga'_

"Kamu sedang melihat apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun tepat sasaran.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan indahnya "Hah? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa kok"

"Kenapa jadi panik?" Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya "Jangan-jangan, sadar kalau aku semakin dewasa ya" Tebak Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda, membuat wajah Sungmin memerah hingga ke telinganya.

"Kalian sedang apa?" Kehadiran Kibum memotong atmosfer yang terasa canggung di antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin

"Aku tidak bisa mengelap kakiku, jadi dibantu Kyuhyun hyung." jelas Sungmin

"Ooh" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya "Kyu, kau dipanggil hangeng hyung."

"Ng? Oke." Sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sugmin di kamar mandi, dia sempat mengusap rambut Sungmin sebentar "Bye, Min"

"Ne" jawabnya singkat

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar dan Kibum mengikutinya turun ke bawah, Sungmin memegang pucuk kepalanya yang diusap Kyuhyun barusan

'_Perasaan apa ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati _'aku benar-benar aneh'_

O0o0o0O

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membawa handuk di kepalanya "Jangan suruh aku belanja lagi ya."

"Bukan itu Kyuhyun-ah." Jawab Hangeng tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari masakan yang sedang dibuatnya "Aku ingin bicara soal kejadian di gunung tadi."

**Deg**

Kyuhyun terpaku sejenak

"Kalian berdua tidak akan bilang ke Sungmin tentang yang sebenarnya kan?" tanya Hangeng memastikan.

"Tidak akan menyentuh Sungmin" Hangeng memperlihatkan surat perjanjian pada kedua dongsaengnya "Itu keputusan kita bersama"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum terdiam mendengar penuturan Hangeng "Sungmin adalah adik kita. Kita tidak boleh menuntut hubungan yang lebih dari itu."

"Ayo bersumpah lagi di atas surat perjanjian ini." Hangeng memaksa keduanya untuk membuat sumpah ulang yang telah tercoreng.

Kyuhyun dan Kibum memegang surat itu pada kedua sisinya

"Maaf hyung" ujar Kyuhyun

**Sreeet**

"Kami tidak mau lagi menjaga sumpah ini." Ucap Kyuhyun seolah-olah menantang kuasa Hangeng sebagai yang tertua dan yang membuat keputusan

"Adik yang tidak ada hubungan darah, bisa kami perlakukan melebihi saudara." Kali ini Kibum yang menyuarakan perbedaan pendapatnya

"Percuma saja aku bicara ya." Hangeng mempersiapkan kepalan jari tangannya "Kalau begitu, kutegaskan langsung ke badan kalian saja."

**Duakh Duakh**

Sungmin masuk ke ruang makan saat keributan terjadi, dia merasa heran dengan hal yang sedang dilakukan hyungdeulnya "Kalian sedang apa?"

Namun, karena terlalu fokus pada pertaruangan itu. Ketiganya tidak mendengar suara Sungmin yang kini sudah berada di hadapan mereka.

"Surat perjanjian?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Hangeng yang sedang memegang leher Kyuhyun dan menjambak rambut Kibum sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapan ketiganya kini fokus pada kegiatan Sungmin yang sudah memegang dan menyusun surat perjanjian dengan robekan di bagian tengahnya.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan di baca!" larang Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersamaan.

**TBC / Delete ?**

**KyuMin on Toilet.. kyaaa . kyumin makin lengket aja. 2014 ini Joyers makmur di suguhin KyuMin moment terus.. Kalau bisa sering2 ya Kyu.. ahaha :D**

**Mianhae buat update yang lama, lagi minggu2 mau ujian.. hehe jadi banyak tugas numpuk.**

**Thanks to: **

**Cho Na Na, 5351, kyumineunhae, Hizmikeyla, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, youchanzai. Dvjewelselfsuju, sissy, TiffanyLee, winecouple, abilhikmah, KyuMin ELF, Adhe kyumin 137, MingKyuMingKyu, cho. Love. 94, S. ELF137, 1307, Cho Miku, Minnievil9ny tha, Minnie kyumin, Cho MeiHwa**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah kalian berikan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

I am E.L.F and JOYer

Present

My Handsome Brothers

Cho Hangeng, Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kibum, Cho Sungmin and other cast member Super Junior.

Rated : T+

**Shounen-Ai**, **Don't Like Don't Read**

**Disclaimer: semua cast milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**FF ini remake dari komik My handsome brothers karya Shiraishi Yuki**

**CHAPTER 6**

0o0o0o Happy Reading 0o0o0o

Hangeng yang sedang memegang leher Kyuhyun dan menjambak rambut Kibum sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya. Tatapan ketiganya kini fokus pada kegiatan Sungmin yang sudah memegang dan menyusun surat perjanjian dengan robekan di bagian tengah.

"Sungmin-ah, jangan di baca!" larang Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersamaan.

Namun, usaha ketiganya untuk menghalangi Sungmin agar tidak membaca surat itu gagal karena Sungmin sudah berhasil membacanya, Sungmin tertawa getir sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

'_Aku—anak angkat?'_

"Apa ini hyung? aku—aku anak kandung keluarga ini kan?" Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum. Sungmin berusaha menahan air matanya yang tinggal kedipan mata saja akan keluar. Hangeng langsung merebut paksa surat yang ada di genggaman tangan Sungmin.

Di surat itu tertulis bahwa status Sungmin adalah putra angkat dari Cho Yeunghwan dan ayah kandungnya adalah Lee Chunhwa. Bahkan tanggal lahir dan tanggal adopsi serta semua identitas diri Sungmin lengkap dalam surat itu.

"Iya kan?" Sungmin bertanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum hanya bisa terdiam sambil menundukkan wajah sedih mereka dalam-dalam. Sungmin teringat pada sindiran orang-orang yang iri padanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak pantas berada dalam keluarga Cho.

"Aah. Ternyata yang mereka katakan tidak salah ya." Ujar Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

"Sungmin-ah" panggil ketiganya, mereka khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

'_Selama ini, aku hanyalah anak buangan di keluarga Cho'_ setetes air mata turun dari pelupuk mata Sungmin.

"Pantas saja, aneh rasanya. Mana ada hyung yang begitu baik dan lengket pada adiknya? Ternyata kalian kasihan padaku yang anak buangan ini."

Hangeng mencekal tangan kiri Sungmin "Bukan begitu" dia menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan terluka.

"Kami menyayangimu" Kibum memegang lengan kanan Sungmin, Sungmin bisa melihat ketulusan yang dipancarkan mata Kibum.

Kyuhyun memeluk kepala Sungmin ke dada bidangnya "Sebagai seorang laki-laki."

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya _'Sebagai seorang laki-laki?'_

Ketiganya membeku pada posisi masing-masing _'Aish, bibir bodoh'_ Kyuhyun merutuk kesal. Sungmin mengejapkan matanya dan menatap ketiga hyungnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Maksud hyung, meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah, hyung menganggapku sebagai adik kandung?" Tanya Sungmin

"Bukan begitu, Min." Hangeng mencoba menjelaskan "Selama ini, kami selalu memandangmu sebagai orang yang kami cintai melebihi saudara."

Sungmin terkejut dengan pernyataan Hangeng. Hangeng mengelus punggung tangan Sungmin untuk mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin agar mendengarkan penjelasannya.

"Ketika eomma meninggal, kami yang masih kecil jadi bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Di saat seperti itu" Hangeng menerawang jauh, dia mengingat kembali memori saat Sungmin kecil datang dalam kehidupan mereka "Kau yang paling kecillah yang jadi penopang kami, hati kami terpaut padamu. Bocah kecil dengan hati yang sangat kuat." Hangeng bahkan masih ingat senyum yang Sungmin kecil berikan pada mereka dulu.

"Sejak hari itu, kami selalu melihatmu bukan sebagai adik tapi sebagai orang yang kami cintai. Kau bukan hanya bagian dari keluarga ini tapi kau juga seseorang yang sangat berharga dan istimewa bagi kami."

'_Seseorang yang sangat berharga dan istimewa.' _Sungmin memegang dada sebelah kirinya dengan tangan kanan yang telah lepas dari cekalan Kibum_ 'Itulah yang mereka rasakan padaku. Bagiku, Hangeng hyung, Kyuhyun hyung, dan Kibum hyung adalah orang-orang yang berharga dan istimewa.' _Sungmin memandang kosong ke arah ketiga hyungnya_ 'Tadinya kupikir karena kami keluarga tapi—'_

"Sungmin" Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, dia merasa khawatir karena Sungmin diam saja sejak tadi. Kyuhyun menjulurkan tangannya berusaha memegang pipi Sungmin.

'_Aku merasa dentuman keras dalam dadaku ini terjadi karena alasan lain.' _

Kyuhyun berniat memeluk Sungmin tetapi Kibum berhasil lebih dulu menghalau Kyuhyun dengan mendorong wajahnya jauh-jauh dari Sungmin dan Kibum langsung memeluk pinggang Sungmin, sedangkan Hangeng yang berdri di belakang mereka hanya tersenyum haru memandang interaksi ketiga dongsaengnya. Moment ini menjadi bukti saat hubungan mereka tidak lagi dibatasi hyung-dongsaeng karena Sungmin sudah tahu jika dirinya adalah anak adopsi.

O0o0o0O

'_Selama ini, kami selalu memandangmu bukan sebagai adik tapi sebagai orang yang kami cintai.' Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada tepat di hadapan Sungmin dengan pandangan yang berbeda dari biasanya._

'_Sungmin-ah' Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby Sungmin._

"Andwaaeeee" teriak Sungmin keras, namun sesudahnya dia tersadar akan sesuatu "Hahaha, ternyata hanya mimpi" Sungmin menaruh tangan kirinya ke dahi, mengusap peluh yang muncul di sana. Sebelah tangannya lagi mencengkram erat seprei kasurnya.

'_Aku ini anak angkat. Hyungdeul yang menyatakan cinta, semua itu hanya mimpi aneh.'_

"Ng" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Sungmin "Ada apa? Sudah bangun ya?" Kyuhyun keluar dari dalam selimut Sungmin, dia memeluk perut Sungmin dari samping kiri dan menaruh kakinya di atas kaki Sungmin. "Ini kan hari minggu, kita tidur saja lagi ya chagi" dengan suara seksinya, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menggoda.

Sungmin terkejut dengan perlakuan Kyuhyun padanya hingga membuat wajah Sungmin memerah dan langsung melepas pelukan Kyuhyun pada perutnya dan melesat keluar kamar hingga terdengar suara debuman pintu yang tertutup dengan sangat keras.

Sungmin bersandar pada daun pintu dengan napas terengah dan wajah semerah tomat. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hyungnya bersikap dan berkata demikian?

'_Chagi(?) Aku sedang melindur ya? Kenapa Kyuhyun hyung ada di kamar ku?'_ batin Sungmin bertanya tanya.

Sungmin melepaskan genggamannya pada daun pintu dan berjalan tertatih menuju kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Sungmin bahkan baru ingat jika kakinya masih dalam masa penyembuhan, tapi saat berlari keluar tadi dia tidak merasakan sakit itu karena saking paniknya.

Kibum yang melihat jalan Sungmin tertatih berinisiatif cepat untuk membatunya berjalan dengan meletakkan sebelah tangan Sungmin pada pundaknya dan memagang pinggang Sungmin sebagai pegangannya.

"Hyung" Sungmin terkejut dengan kehadiran Kibum yang tiba-tiba.

Kibum melakukannya dengan cepat agar tidak ada penolakan dari Sungmin. Kamar Kyuhyun, Kibum dan Sungmin berada di lantai 2 dan Hangeng di lantai 1. Oleh karena itu intensitas pertemuan KyuMinBum lebih besar.

"Sungmin, kau mau turun?" tanya Kibum dengan killer smilenya

Sungmin membalas senyuman Kibum dengan senyuman manisnya "Nanti hyung setelah aku membasuh wajahku"

"Kita gunakan toilet di lantai satu saja bagaimana? Agar lebih dekat ke dapur." Tawar Kibum pada Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya seperti orang normal pada umumnya sebagai tanda setuju tapi Kibum menganggap hal itu tidak normal karena Sungmin terlihat semakin imut dan semakin manis saat menganggukkan kepalanya. He's special one. Saking terpesonanya Kibum hingga tangannya yang berada di pinggang Sungmin turun hingga menyentuh butt persik Sungmin.

**Pluk**

Kibum dan Sungmin tidak lagi melangkahkan kakinya, keduanya terdiam membeku. Kibum yang merasakan tangannya berada di daerah yang kenyal refleks meremasnya pelan.

"Ternyata memang empu—"

**Plakkk**

Tangan Sungmin yang berada di bahu Kibum sukses menepuk keras kepala belakang Kibum, meskipun Kibum adalah hyungnya tapi meremas butt seseorang itu sangat tidak sopan.

"Aakhh" saking kerasnya pukulan Sungmin—hey dia namja—tentu saja tenaga yang Sungmin pakai juga seukuran tenaga namja lainnya hingga berdampak pada Kibum yang kini berlutut sambil memegang kepalanya saat merasakan pusing luar biasa.

"Dasar bodoh!" Sungmin berteriak kesal sambil menuruni tangga sendiri meski tertatih-tatih. Kibum masih berlutut di lantai 2 rumah mereka. Dia tidak menyangka meskipun Sungmin sedang sakit tapi sakit itu hanya berlaku pada kakinya tapi tidak pada tangannya yang sangat sehat hingga membuat kepalanya kesakitan seperti ini. Ia akui itu memang kesalahannya karena tidak sengaja menyentuh butt Sungmin _'Tapi bagaimanapun juga itu kan tidak sengaja'_ batin Kibum melakukan pembenaran atas tindakannya.

Menyentuhnya memang tidak sengaja, tapi meremasnya itu yang sangat di sengaja. -,-

O0o0o0O

Sungmin telah selesai membasuh wajahnya, dia sekarang masuk ke dalam dapur yang menyatu dengan ruang makan dimana terdapat Hangeng di sana sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi mereka.

'_Bangun tidur malah tambah lelah.' _Batin Sungmin sambil berjalan tertatih tatih menuju meja makan.

"Pagi Sungmin-ah. Sarapannya baru saja selesai di buat" Sapa Hangeng dengan wajah berseri-seri menatap kehadiran Sungmin.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya "Pagi hyung, Terima kasih" Sungmin duduk di kursi, di atas meja makan sudah tersedia roti yang telah di panggang dan telah di olesi selai strawberry di atasnya. Sungmin mengambil sepotong roti.

"Selamat makan" setelah mengucapkan hal itu, Sungmin memakan roti itu dengan khidmat. Nyam nyam nyam, semua makanan yang dibuat Hangeng selalu enak.

"Strawberry pemberian tetangga aku buat selai." Hangeng menyela kegiatan makan Sungmin "Enak tidak?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran.

Sungmin tersenyum "Enak^^, hyung keren, serba bisa."

Hangeng tertawa senang "Ah, Sungmin-ah" Hangeng mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan wajah Hangeng kini berhadapan dengan wajah Sungmin. Hangeng menjilat pipi sebelah kiri Sungmin, Sungmin terkejut saat ada benda lunak dan basah menyentuh pipinya

"Ada selai menempel di pipimu" ujar Hangeng setelah berdiri dengan benar.

Pipi Sungmin memerah karena tindakan Hangeng barusan, kenapa pipinya harus di jilat? Apa tidak bisa menggunakan jari saja untuk membersihkannya? Sungmin menggeram kesal dengan tingkah ketiga hyungnya yang di luar kebiasaan ini.

"Cukup sudah!" Sungmin berteriak kesal "Kalian bertiga berkumpul di sini"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang berada di lantai 2 terkejut dengan teriakan Sungmin dan langsung turun menuju dapur. Suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru terdengar saat keduanya berlari. Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum tidak pernah mendapati Sungmin semarah ini sebelumnya. Ketiganya kini sudah duduk bersila ala jepang di hadapan Sungmin dengan tangan yang diletakkan di atas paha mereka masing-masing dan ekspresi wajah sedatar mungkin seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Sungmin yang duduk di hadapan mereka bertindak seperti hakim yang siap memvonis ketiganya.

"Sikap kalian semakin parah" Sungmin menunjuk ketiga hyungnya dengan pandangan kesal

"…"

Di tuduh seperti itu, ketiganya langsung terdiam memikirkan jawaban mereka masing-masing.

Kibum yang pertama kali angkat bicara "Kesadaran kalau kita bukan saudara kandung, datang dan pergi tidak bisa kami kontrol"

Kyuhyun menjawab setelahnya "Wajar saja kalau kami ingin bersama dengan orang yang kami cintai kan"

Hangeng melenguh pelan "Maaf, Min. Kami bukannya ingin membuatmu susah." Katanya dengan nada penyesalan "tapi kalau kau ada di depan kami, kami jadi spontan ingin menyentuhmu."

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya, wajahnya kini semakin memerah entah karena malu atau marah _'Ternyata itu semua bukan mimpi' _ Sungmin berpikir kejadian bahwa dia hanyalah anak adopsi dan ketiga hyungnya mencintainya melebihi saudara hanyalah mimpi semata.

"Adalah takdir kita bisa hidup bersama di bawah satu atap" Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum mendekat ke arah Sungmin. Hangeng menggenggam tangan kiri Sungmin. Kibum menelungkupkan tubuhnya di lantai, matanya tidak pernah lepas dari wajah manis Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan menggoda "Terimalah itu, Min" ujar Kyuhyun pelan.

O0o0o0O

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Sungmin menceritakan kejadian kemarin pada Victoria. Entah karena hal apa yang pasti mereka mulai dekat setelah Sungmin menceritakan tentang ketiga hyungnya. Sungmin dan Victoria duduk di taman belakang yang jarang di lewati orang.

"Hmm, pantas saja kau terlihat murung, rupanya ada kejadian begitu." Ujar Victoria tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin.

"Tentu saja, vic. Hal itu sangat mengejutkan."

"Tapi aku mengerti kenapa mereka sangat lengket padamu meski tidak berhubungan darah." Victoria berusaha menganalisis kejadian yang dialami oleh Sungmin dan ketiga hyungnya "Mereka sangat mencintaimu, Min"

Sungmin menatap Victoria dengan pandangan terkejut "Tapi—" suaranya langsung berubah lemas "Aku jadi susah" timbul rona kemerahan di kedua pipi mulus Sungmin "Sejak tahu kalau kami bukan saudara kandung, aku jadi selalu berdebar jika di dekat mereka"

Victoria menaruh jari telunjuk dan jempolnya di dagu "Ketiga hyungmu itu sangat agresif ya." Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Victoria, membiarkannya melanjutkan kalimatnya "Untung sekarang aku tidak lagi menyukai Kyuhyun hyungmu itu."

Sungmin menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Victoria sambil memincingkan matanya "Jeongmalyo?"

Victoria tersenyum tulus dan menganggukkan kepalanya "Iya, tentu saja. Aku sadar jika Kyuhyun-ssi tidak akan meresponku sama sekali karena dia sudah memiliki seseorang di hatinya. Jadi daripada bersikeras, lebih baik aku menyerah saja kan?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

"Tapi—" Victoria menggantung kalimatnya membuat Sungmin menahan napas "Soal hatimu yang berdebar-debar, aku baru dengar loh"

Sungmin menghembuskan napasnya lega, dia pikir Victoria akan menarik ucapannya untuk menyerah mendapatkan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bisa saja menikah dengan salah satu hyungmu itu. Yah, meskipun kalian sama-sama namja tapi kalian bisa menikah di negara lain. Misalnya—"

"Tunggu, tunggu. Aku tidak pernah berpikiran sejauh itu" Sungmin menggerakkan telapak tangannya dan lihatlah wajahnya kini memerah sampai ke telinga.

"Sejauh itu? Tapi, kau mulai memikirkan mereka kan?"

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya "Ya, mungkin"

Victoria memandang Sungmin dengan pandangan menelisik. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke depan "Karena baru kali ini aku merasakan hal seperti ini. Jauh di hatiku yang paling dalam ada yang menggelitik sekaligus pedih."

Sungmin memandang Victoria yang ada di sebelahnya "Kalau yang kurasakan ini sama seperti yang mereka rasakan. Itu artinya, aku jatuh cinta pada kakak angkatku"

Setelah mengatakan kegundahan hatinya pada Victoria, Sungmin merasa dia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Untungnya Victoria adalah orang yang memiliki pandangan yang luas dan tidak menghakimi Sungmin seperti kebanyakan orang pada umumnya.

"Ini rahasia ya" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya dan menggenggam erat kedua tangannya di atas paha.

"Iya, aku tahu" Victoria tersenyum lembut dan meluruskan kakinya. Mereka berdua terus mengobrol hingga bel waktu istirahat berbunyi. Tanpa Sungmin dan Victoria sadari, seseorang mendengarkan percakapan mereka sejak awal. Well, sepertinya itu bukan menjadi rahasia Sungmin dan Victoria saja.

O0o0o0O

**Malam harinya di kediaman keluarga Cho…**

Sungmin mengangkat pakaian miliknya untuk di taruh di keranjang pakaian kotor. Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu dan mereka berdua turun ke lantai satu. Ketika Sungmin ikut turun ke bawah, di sana sudah ada Hangeng yang juga sedang mengemasi barangnya.

"Kenapa hyung mengemasi barang-barang?" tanya Sungmin heran.

Ketiga hyungnya menoleh ke arah Sungmin.

"Mulai besok, aku dan Kibum akan studi wisata" jawab Kyuhyun dengan santai

Hangeng menyimpan barangnya yang terakhir dan menarik resleting backpacker bagnya. "Aku ada ekspedisi club" ujarnya pada Sungmin "Tapi aku tidak semangat"

"Kenapa bisa begitu hyung?" Sungmin menatap Hangeng dengan mata bulatnya yang menyiratkan tanda tanya

"Karena aku tidak rela pergi jauh darimu, Sungmin-ah" Hangeng memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat. "Apalagi aku dengar ada pencuri berkeliaran di sekitar sini. Aku ingin bolos dari ekspedisi dan menemanimu di rumah, Ming"

Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang melihat aksi berani Hangeng menahan geram padanya. Saudara kembar itu sudah bersiap mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menerjang Hangeng dan menjauhkannya dari Sungmin.

Kibum lebih dulu memulai aksinya, dia menjauhkan wajah Hangeng dari hadapan Sungmin dan mengambil alih peran tangan Hangeng yang tadi bertengger di pinggang Sungmin.

"Aku saja yang temani Sungmin. Sebentar lagi Sungmin midtest kan? Biar aku saja yang mengajarinya." Tawar Kibum dengan senyum polos tidak berdosa.

"Kalian berdua sama melanturnya" Kyuhyun menendang punggung Kibum dan otomatis Hangeng terdorong semakin jauh dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun merangkulkan tangannya pada leher Sungmin dengan posesif sedangkan Sungmin sendiri sudah pusing karena sejak tadi di oper dari satu orang ke orang lain.

Ketiga bersaudara itu akhirnya berdebat untuk menentukan siapa yang paling pantas untuk menemani Sungmin di rumah.

"Biar aku saja yang menjaga Sungmin. Kalian pergi saja" ujar Kyuhyun

"Kau saja yang pergi kyu, biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin." Kibum jelas tidak mau kalah

"Aku yang paling tua, jadi kalian saja yang pergi, biar aku yang menjaga Sungmin" Hangeng semakin membuat suasana memanas

"Tidak, hyung saja yang pergi" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tidak setuju

"Kau saja yang pergi" Hangeng mendorong bahu Kibum

Kibum kesal, dia mendorong bahu Kyuhyun "Tidak bisa, kau saja yang—"

"KALIAN SEMUA PERGILAAAAAH!" teriak Sungmin frustrasi

O0o0o0O

Keesokan harinya, Hangeng, Kyuhyun dan Kibum akhirnya berangkat karena mereka tidak mau Sungmin jadi darah tinggi seperti kemarin.

"Kami berangkat ya." Ujar Kibum dengan berat hati

"Kalau ada apa-apa cepat telepon ming" Hangeng mengelus puncak kepala Sungmin

"Kalau kamu kesepian, kirim pesan saja padaku. Eh, kesepian tidak kesepian harus tetap kirim pesan padaku" ujar Kyuhyun menegaskan

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku pria dewasa hyung, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri"

Ketiga hyungnya ini memang memiliki tingkat kecemasan yang sangat berlebihan jika itu menyangkut keselamatan adik mereka, Cho Sungmin.

Setelah pintu di tutup, Sungmin mulai merasakan suasana sepi di rumahnya.

'_Sampai beberapa hari ke depan, hanya ada aku di rumah ini'_ batinnya

Sungmin sudah membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang bisa dia lakukan jika tidak ada ketiga hyungnya seperti mandi busa, menonton film tengah malam, makan kue sambil tiduran pun tidak ada yang memarahi. Kalau ada hyung-hyungnya tidak mungkin Sungmin bisa melakukan itu semua. Sungmin tersenyum senang membayangkannya.

'_Senangnya sendirian begini'_

O0o0o0O

Malam sudah menjelang ketika Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya, rumah dalam keadaan gelap gulita karena Sungmin belum menyalakan lampu satupun.

"Eh, aku ketiduran"

Tiba-tiba saja perutnya berbunyi, Sungmin berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari makanan.

"Hangeng hyung, aku lapar. Ada ma—"

Di atas meja makan sudah tersedia makanan yang telah disipakan Hangeng sebelum dia pergi tadi pagi. Makanan itu ditutupi oleh plastik putih agar tidak terkena bakteri yang berterbangan di udara bebas. Terdapat note kecil yang juga dibuat oleh Hangeng

'_Sebelum makan, panaskan dulu ya. Hangeng hyung'_

Sungmin baru ingat jika ketiga hyungnya sedang menginap di luar. Akhirnya Sungmin makan sendirian dalam diam, dia tidak memanaskan makanannya terlebih dahulu karena dia sudah sangat kelaparan.

'_masakan hyung selalu lezat, tapi ada yang beda dari biasanya'_

**Tok Tok Tok**

Tiba-tiba jendela ruang tengah seperti ada yang mengetuk

**Deg**

Sungmin membeku seketika, dia teringat pada kata-kata hangeng kemarin jika ada pencuri yang berkeliaran. Keringat sebesar biji jagung Smulai bercucuran dari kening mulus Sungmin. Dia sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak. Cepat-cepat Sungmin menyelesaikan acara makannya dan langsung mencuci piring. Setelah itu, dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sungmin sudah berbaring di atas kasur dan menyelimuti tubuhnya hingga bahu. Tapi dia tidak bisa tidur dan masih memikirkan suara apa yang di dengarnya barusan. Dia baru ingat apakah sudah mengunci semua pintu atau belum.

'_kalau tadi itu suara pencuri—'_ Sungmin langsung menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

**Tok Tok Tok**

Lagi-lagi suara itu kembali terdengar.

Kalau saja ketiga hyungnya ada di sini. Sungmin baru sadar jika sendirian di rumah sangat menakutkan. Sejak kecil ketiga hyungnya selalu ada bersamanya. Kehadiran mereka sangat besar dalam hidup Sungmin.

'_Hyung, cepatlah pulang'_

**TBC/End?**

**Maaf untuk keterlambatannya m(-_-)m**

**Thanks to: **

**Cho Na Na, abilhikmah, Cho MeiHwa, Cho Miku, Cho Adah Joyers snow. Drop. 1272, kekyu, Joyer137, SMyLee, Adhe kyumin 137, MingKyuMingKyu, Lilin Sarang Kyumin, 5351, 1307, minnievil9ny tha, BluelfRose, sissy, Miinalee, BabyMing, KyuMin ELF, OhSooYeol, Sitapumpkinelf, winecouple, kyumin pu, okalee, TifyTiffanyLee, fariny, Minnie kyumin, zagiya. joyers**

**Terima kasih untuk semua review yang sudah kalian berikan ^_^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
